As the Dust Settles
by Eversoslightly
Summary: Just a little story of how I would like see season 4 going. Im brand new to this. Please review to offer any advice or suggestions...we will see how it goes but hopefully a funny sweet bit of Rizzles for ya! M for future. ***When the ratings are low...the clothes must go***
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever attempt at a fanfic…or writing of any kind since I left college many years ago. Be gentle…be kind…but be honest. I don't have a Beta (?) so all mistakes are mine…feel free to point them all out. I'm not from the States so I apologise in advance for any incorrect references. The beauty of fanfic is you don't have to be too literal with situations, details and events. You know these characters….I can hint…I can suggest…I can summarise….and hopefully if its good enough you can see my version as a whole playing out in your head. Let me know if you think it will be worth me seeing where it will go as I'm winging it. Thank you.**

**I don't own anything except my imagination…..and it goes a little something like this…..**

**As the Dust Settles**

Chapter 1

One week had passed since Timmy got trapped down the well. Which is how Jane had referred to Tommy getting near fatally crushed under a huge collapsing building…with Frost and her little nephew TJ of course. A terrifying time for everyone and emotions had been running high since but as always humour and avoidance were at the forefront of the detectives coping mechanisms. The Timmy reference however, did not turn in Jane's favour. She had light heartedly used it many times since 'The Concrete Bungle' (another of Jane's comic side steps) and Tommy was getting more pissed off every time he heard it. This was until a confused Maura Googled the term, in the busy BRIC, and asked Jane if that made her like that hairy dog Lassie. The next person who whistled at her or tousled her hair was on a promise to get shot and…..it was probably gonna be Korsak!

"_You've always gotta know everything aint ya Dr Smartypants…you couldn't just let this one slide huh?_" Jane huffed at Maura as she let herself fall back onto the couch with all her weight and arms flailing.

"_Wha…..ugh…Jane? No…need…blphfft?_" Maura lurched forward. Her voice pitched as high as her eyebrows while she wiped the expensive red wine off her chin with the back of her hand since she was just about to take a drink when Jane attacked the couch.

"_Must you always act like a petulant child?_" Maura placed her wine glass on the coffee table and got up and moved to the kitchen to properly wipe the spillage on the front of her dress. 'And let what slide where?' She shouted as she blotted the stain.

"_Thanks to you and your….knowledge without a fucking clue….I've got dickhead cops leaving kibble on my desk and Korsak giving my head a rub like one of his flea ridden stray bitches every time he passes me_!" Jane's arms seem to have been doing the talking here because her brain just realised what they said. "_Shhhiiiiiiiiit_" She whispered as she slid down into the couch and squeezed her eyes shut.

Maura threw down the cloth from her hand and shot into the living area. Her anger just one step behind her.

"_Thanks to me? THANKS TO ME? If you weren't trying to be the funny cop lady who makes light of everything you wouldn't have kibble on your desk….If you weren't trying to be the oh so hilarious detective who belittles her brothers at every turn Korsak wouldn't be giving you head like a bitch….and…_" Maura paused, tilted her head and frowned trying to recall what she had just said….it didn't quite sound right….

Jane popped one eye open and looked up. She couldn't help the smile that spread from ear to ear but she stifled the giggle.

"_…Maur…._" Jane's shoulders were starting to jiggle and her hand covered her mouth.

"_Again with the funny Jane….not everything can be laughed off_" Maura said flatly, her arm still pointing behind her at nothing over that way.

"_But…Maur_"

Maura lowered her arm and her eyes to the floor and walked back to the kitchen. She leaned in on the counter with both hands placed out to each side and let her head fall to her chest.

Jane composed herself and followed behind her.

"_C'mon Maur…You said Korsak was giving me head like a bitch…I couldn't help it….You know what that means...right?"_ Jane reached out to place her hands on her best friends back but hesitated when she saw Maura raise her head and sigh.

"_Yes Jane!….I know what it means"_ Jane hated hearing Maura spit out her name. It made her flinch.

"_Unzip me_" Maura said turning her head every so slightly toward Jane.

"_Wha?...Why?" _ Jane replied…nervously.

"_I need to take my dress off to properly attend to this stain…Its probably too late already but…its silk you know?"_

"_Um..OK"_ Eager to please…Jane swept Maura's hair to one side and found the zipper. With a slight tremble she slowly brought it down to the band of black lace just above Maura's ass and left it there. She still had her hand holding back Mauras hair with her fingertips resting lightly on the back of her neck. It felt good but she had to let go. Slowly she dropped her hand away, stealing a tender line down Maura's bare spine as she did so. Jane was positive she felt Maura stutter to inhale...and then nothing happened for what seemed like an age. Jane stared at Maura's back…Maura stared at the kitchen wall. No words…no breath…no movement….no noise….

….Thud…..

Both Maura and Jane spun round rather dramatically to see nothing but Bass trying to manoeuvre around the kitchen island.

"_I wont be long. There is beer in the fridge. Call for a pizza. Will you stay?...I want to finish this…the conversation…argument…whatever"_ Maura gushed out as she quickly made her way upstairs.

"_Uh huh"_ Jane was still staring down at Bass.

**Let me know :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Its a short one. I have really no idea where I am going with this...Thanks for the reviews etc...Much appreciated :)**

Chapter 2

Maura

Maura sat on her bed, in just her black lace underwear with her ruined dress gripped in her shaking hands. She couldn't tell if the were shaking from anger or shock or arousal or whatever else she couldn't pin point. Maura didn't like uncertainty. She hated confusion and she despised not knowing something….but she certainly knew without any confusion that Jane had purposely whispered her fingers down her naked back and…"_Oh fffffibula!"_…Now her panties were ruined too!

"_Urgh!"_ She muttered as she bounced off the bed and padded into her walk in closet. She hung up the dress and made a mental note to take it to her magician of a dry cleaner tomorrow. She hooked her fingers in her panties and whipped them off and into the laundry basket. She grabbed some night wear and continued into her en suite to clean up and get ready to go back downstairs.

Many things were going through Maura's mind while she opened her tubes, jars, tubs and various other containers that were her nightly regime. It was methodical and therapeutic. It never altered and it always managed to subdue her rampant 'big brain'. By the time she had scrubbed, brushed, wiped and smooshed her way to clarity the many things, all about the same person, had filtered down to just the one thought. Maura decided to ignore Jane's wayward fingers and her own wants, for now at least, as it was not what her friend needed at this time. She decided to ignore the ruined dress and the insolent behaviour of her best friend, as she knew scolding her would not achieve anything. Jane didn't need another mother. No, what Maura had decided on was brave…radical even! It might backfire…hell, she might even get a punch on the nose…but she had made up her mind and Maura had determination by the trunk load. Jane could do it the easy way or the hard way…but she was doing it! She, Maura, and her best friend, Jane, the woman who she knew she loved with all her metaphorical heart were going to have….dum dum dum…..an actual adult conversation!

Jane

Jane had gone pretty much through the motions of ordering a pizza, opening a beer and switching on the game…a game…a match maybe…could be extreme Monopoly for all the attention she was giving it! Her eyes wandered as her mind followed…"_What the fuck was that?" …"I just molested my best friend…bit of an exaggeration there Rizzoli…but still"…"She wasn't complaining…was she?"_. Jane was going over and over what happened. "_She did bolt away in a hurry"…"Fuck….what have I done?"…."I'll just play dumb…I do that well…She did ask me to stay….It was an accident"_ Just at that her eyes landed on the empty wine glass on the table and her mind flashed back to the dress….the front of the dress..…"_Shhhit! I am in trouble"_. She whispered as she got up to refill her best friends glass unconsciously eyeing up and escape route to the front door.

Jane and Maura

Jane stood at the bottom of the stairs and listened for movement. She didn't hear a thing.

"_Maura…Maur…you OK?"_ Jane shouted up the stairs.….Nothing in reply….."_Listen…I'm sorry about your dress…I'll fix it…I'll buy you a new one"_…She thought about that for a moment….."_I'll save up!"_.

Just at that Maura started to descend down the staircase. Jane would have been hypnotised, literally…..by actual hips….if she hadn't noted the steely gaze fixed on her from above. Maura kept her eyes on Jane even as she swiped the wine glass from her hand and sashayed passed the detective. Jane followed in behind.

They both just stood by the couch in silence. Sipping at their drinks.

_"I said I'm sorry about your dress…did you hear…and I know I've been a dick lately…to you …to everyone….but"_ Jane couldn't get the words out fast enough.

"_Stop…Jane"_ Maura put her hand up "_Please just sit with me' Maura sat. 'We need to talk….or at least I need to speak…you need to listen….then you need to speak and I listen. Its called conversing. Adults do it all the time and we should have done this last week. I can't deal with the tiptoeing around you. You need to express whatever it is that is.…" _Maura looked up and saw Jane was still standing. "_Please sit down Jane"_ Jane didn't move.

"_JANE…SIT!"_ Maura ordered. Jane sat.

For the love of all that is unknown in the world Maura didn't know what came over her but could not resist her next move.

"_Good girl"_ She said as she brought her hand up to softly pat Jane's head with a smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know this is super short again but I just wanted that wee bit out of the way. Please review (thanks to those who have) as this is my first time and I need to know what y'all think...good or bad :)**

**Now Im off to think of a crime for them to go to...I won't post again until I have something substantial for reading!**

Chapter 3

"_Really?"_ Jane jumped and scooted over the couch and landed with her back against the arm glaring at Maura "_Really?_" She huffed.

"_Of all the people…Maur…I didn't expect to get this bull from you"_

"_I'm sorry Jane….It just happened…I don't know why…I didn't mean any malice….you just looked so cute"_

"_CUTE?...What the Fuuuu…? Did you spin the Lassie thing around on purpose? You knew what you were doing all along…Didn't you?"_

"_No Jane…I didn't spin anything on purpose…I didn't know then what I said that was soooo wrong and I still don't….EVERYTHING I have said or done this week has somehow upset you and I need to know why"_ Maura stood up and turned to face Jane "_That was the whole purpose of this conversation"_ Her voice raised but steady "_You need to tell me what is troubling you…It seems to be more than the building incident….and I know you are having nightmares again but you never came to me….Is it something I have done? Pleeeeease Jane….Talk to me….I can't stand…this!"_ She ended her plea with a flick of her wrist in the air.

Jane leaned forward and put her head in her hands and rubbed her face. "_Maur…"_ She looked up at her beautiful best friend. Jane saw the tears in her eyes and she felt like an utter shit "_Maura….You haven't done anything wrong….."_

And then the planets aligned!

Drrrrrrr drrrrrrr drrrrrrr drrrrrrr

"_Fuckity fuck fuck"_ She screamed at no-one as she grabbed at her phone on her hip. "_Rizzoli…..yup…shhhhhhiiit …...uh huh…..got it"_

Jane looked up just as Maura was fumbling with her phone trying to compose herself.

"_Dr Isles…...Yes….….I will be there"_

Jane waited on Maura to finish then placed her two hands gently on Maura's forearms.

"_Look at me Maur…sweetie….We will talk later OK? I want to talk to you….I NEED to talk to you….but duty calls right now….for both of us"_ She squeezed Maura's arms lightly and gave her that Rizzoli smile. The one Maura can feel with her eyes shut and knew Jane meant every word.

"_Sure….Once we know the situation we will figure out when we can resume this then?"_ Maura collected herself and geared into Dr Isles mode.

"_OK…OK…later then"_ Jane threw the words behind her with a flick of her hair and she was off out the door.

"_Jane….wait…JANE"_ Maura repeated skipping towards the door "_Jane….WAIT….."_ It was too late Jane was gone "_….I…don't…have…my….car"_ Maura murmured lightly out the door to no-one.

"_Aaargh!"_ Maura stamped her foot….lightly….and walked out onto her driveway lifting her hand to shield her eyes from the low sun.

"_Hey Maura Honey…Whats wrong?"_ Maura blinked to see Angela standing not two feet away.

"_I need to get to work…I have no mode of transport…A cab will take forever…. Jane ran off without waiting on me…."_ Maura's work mode was slipping and she could feel the tears threatening again.

"_Oh honey come 'ere"_ Angela grabbed her into a hug and spoke into her hair "_Not to worry….I have the very thing"_

"_Giovanni….GIOVANNI….put down my groceries and get out here….My Maura needs you"_

Maura could only sigh…"_could this day get any worse?"_ She thought...


	4. Chapter 4

**I am no crime writer and any details regarding the medical or technical aspects will be minimal because if I tried to go in depth I would just embarrass myself with inaccuracies….which I probably will anyway! **

**I don't own anything….**

**Please review :)**

Chapter 4

The Crime Scene

"_Hey Frost….what we got?"_ Jane asks as she strides up to her partner snapping on a pair of blue gloves.

"_Caucasian female, maybe in her 20s, GSW to the forehead, No physical ID on her….looks like a pro shot from close range!"_ Frost replied "_She looks a bit…well…she looks like a junkie Jane!...not your everyday professionals target of choice…also there is no blood around so it looks like a body dump after the fact….Dr Isles not with you?_"

The sound of Maura's name stirred Jane from her crime scene thoughts "_Em…no…She should be right behind me though…_" Jane says as she starts pointing to things on the ground for the photographer to document. "_This alley is perfect for a body dump…no cameras anywhere…access at each end…very little in the way of commercial entrances…any windows are too high for proper visuals…somebody knew to come here_" Jane was saying to no-one in particular as she carefully looked, walked and talked.

"_The alleys all along this street are the same and are popular, or were popular, with the mob back in my beat days_" The voice came from behind Jane and she turned to greet her old partner

"_Hey Korsak…well that wasn't yesterday was it?_" Jane replies smirking at Frost.

"_Yeah old man…I'm surprised these buildings haven't been condemned if they are as old as you_" Frost added

"_Listen children….It just lets you know how much experience I have so enough with the shit_" Korsak said pretending to be angry.

"_Ok granddad_" Frost and Jane managed to say in unison.

Korsak just shook his head and walked away to join a group of uniformed cops to give them their instructions.

All the scene had been photographed, every detail had been noted or bagged and all the unis were out collecting statements when Jane, Frost and Korsak met back up again beside the body.

"_We can't do anything else until Dr Isles gets here_" Frost said looking around.

"_Yeah…where the hell is she….I left her over an hour ago_" Said Jane also looking around.

"_Were you with Dr Isles before you left?...Why didn't you bring her with you?"_ Korsak looked at Jane

"_She is quite capable of driving herself old man…..its not the 40s_" Jane retorted.

"_She doesn't have a car smart ass!"_ Korsak said imitating Jane sarcastic voice.

"_What?...How was I supposed to know?...No she does have a car…I would know if she didn't have a car…she would tell me….she tells me everything! We're best friends….you're wrong!_" Jane's spaghetti arms were talking again and they might be in denial.

"_Korsak is right Jane_" Frost cut in "_She mentioned it yesterday in the BRIC….you were staring right at her when she said it_" There was a knowing pull on the young detectives lips.

"_Wha…Oh!...Shit! Oh yeah…I remember now!" _She lied_. "I just left her stranded then_" Jane remembers Maura coming to see her yesterday. She vividly remembers the tight blue top and even tighter black skirt she was wearing and she can't forget the way her legs looked in those heels. She can still see her walking away…..but what Maura actually said to her while she was there is a complete blank! "_She hasn't called though…." _Jane checked her phone._ "I will send a uni to get her_"

Jane turned to grab a uniformed officer when she spotted Julietta pull in just behind the crowd of nosey locals and media. "_What the fuck is Giovanni doing here_" Jane thought. She watched as Maura got out the passengers side, flustered and a little dishevelled. Jane ran towards Giovanni's Alpha wondering what the hell he had done to get Maura into such a state.

"_Maura…Maura…what did he do?"_ Jane shouts as she points in the windscreen at a shocked Giovanni. "_Did you touch her….I will kill you G if….."_

Maura steps in front of Jane "_Jane…can we not do this here…It was a misunderstanding…completely my own fault…calm down please..….please_" Maura begged the angry detective for the second time that day.

"_NO! Maur….what did he do? Tell me or I will shoot him right now!"_

"_Please Jane_" Maura had a hold of Jane trying to push her away from the car "_For me….just leave it…it wasn't his fault….you are making a scene….Its very unprofessional….I promise I am OK_"

Jane stopped her advance on Giovanni and looked down at Maura. Her eyes were shining with tears but her expression was that that of steel "_Move away Jane and I will tell you what happened but not here….I have a job to do_"

"_Fine…you are OK though?"_ Jane looked Maura up and down "_He didn't hurt you?_"

"_Yes Jane I am fine and No he didn't hurt me….Now come show me the body detective Rizzoli_" Maura passed Jane smoothing her hair, blouse and pants as she walked.

"_You will keep G!"_ Jane pointed in at a rather frightened Giovanni before he put the car in reverse and sped back away. Jane turned and fell in behind Dr Maura Best Friend-Chief Medical Examiner to the Commonwealth of Massachusetts Isles…. professional as ever.

Maura confirmed that it was indeed a GWS on her forehead and the victim was not killed at the scene. She also confirmed the presence of injection marks on her forearms consistent with prolonged drug abuse but that was all she was going to say without a proper examination and autopsy. Jane was getting used to this so she cleared the scene for the removal of the body back to the morgue and everyone went on with their tasks in hand.

The Morgue

Maura had been at her preliminary examination for nearly 3 hours before she heard the familiar boot steps of Jane entering the morgue.

"_Hi…I have got the ID of our Jane Doe here…She….."_ Maura began tell the detective of her findings so far.

"_Nope!"_ Jane held up her hand and pointed "_First…Office…and tell me what happened with Giovanni earlier_" Maura put down her notes and followed Jane into her office.

"_Actually…no….first I need to apologise for running out on you earlier…I am sorry Maura I completely forgot you never had a car…Why is that again? Never mind…you tell me what he did!"_

"_I did inform you yesterday about my lack of transport Jane_"

"_So I was told…Why don't you have a car again? No…..forget it….. carry on….Giovanni?_"

"_Well It was a complete misunderstanding Jane and I would rather not go into the details….Just know that he did not hurt me or touch me in anyway_…_.quite the opposite in fact_" Maura blushed "_We really have a great deal of work to do detective_" Maura made for the door.

"_Uh Uh!"_ Jane stepped in between Maura and the door "_Tell me….quite the opposite….What the Fuck? You touched Giovanni?" _Jane's voice had gone up a few octaves and she was standing stock still with her hands out facing the ceiling staring down at the doctor, eyes and mouth wide open.

"_Yes I touched Giovanni_" Maura put her head down "_But I doubt it is the way you are thinking_"

"_Maura you will get hives if you keep this up!...just out with it OK…Its me!"_

_"OK…I may have punched him…a little….on the arm just" _Mauras voice also went up a few octaves and she was rushing her words just to get them out "_He asked me if I wanted a lick of his fluffernutter...…I didn't know what he was referring to…you never call it that…why do you never call it that? _Maura was furiously pointing at Jane and Jane was backing up "_I totally got the incorrect end of the twig….it was just the way he said it…all leery and showing me his tongue...gross" _Maura's hands were moving as fast as she was talking_. "….and….I thought he meant something else…so I hit him…I didn't mean to…It just happened….and then I warned him that you would probably shoot him…I didn't get that wrong anyway….then he tried to explain and…" _Maura was getting breathless.

"_Maura…sweetie calm down_" Jane said softly trying not to laugh as she knew that would not be wise. Jane pulled Maura towards her "_He will get over it…Its just Giovanni for fuck sake…it's probably fell out his head already"_

_"It's not 'just' Giovanni Jane…It's everything!" _She lightly pushed out of Jane's grasp and turned away from her.

_"Listen…it's late…we have done enough for tonight. We will write up your notes on COD and ID etc. and log it in upstairs then go home…to your home…and talk…or not…it's up to you…..OK?" _

Maura sighed, with her whole body. She was exhausted and feeling…...defeated "_OK_" She whispered.

**There will be a little bit of Rizzles up next…just a little though as Im going for the slow build….as you can probably tell…**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything….**

Chapter 5

Jane and Maura arrived back at Maura's house around 1am after finishing up their paperwork and stopping to grab a coffee for the ride. They knew it was really too late to have coffee but it just silently acknowledged that it could be a long night ahead. It had been a predominantly quiet ride home with just some light chatter about the things they passed. The air was heavy between them and neither of them really knew what to say or do or how the 'talk' was going to go. No one would say so but they both felt kind of silly now…both contemplating that they might have over reacted to certain situations. It had been an odd day.

After dumping her empty coffee container in the trash Jane declared she needed a shower…more to clear her head than get clean. Maura put her container on the kitchen counter and also decided she would have a shower…again to clear not clean.

"_Meet ya back on the couch in 20 minutes_" Jane said through a smile as she made her way to the guest bedroom.

Maura could only just manage a smile back as she headed to her own room.

Jane

Stripping off in record time Jane jumped into the hot shower. It felt amazing. She turned her body slowly…allowing the sizzling jets to fall over every part of her skin that was possible. Thoughts of Maura scrolled through her mind as they always did when she is was in the shower….or in work…or eating…or sleeping…or breathing for that matter. She knew she loved Maura more than just a friend could and she had finally accepted it. It wasn't wrong or evil or dirty, as she had been led to believe growing up, it was pure and deep and steadfast.

When the unlikely pair first started working together Jane was intimidated by Maura, she was wealthy, beautiful and fiercely intelligent….but she came to realise, very quickly, that she was a sweet and vulnerable soul, isolated from life by her stoic parents and social uncertainties. She was quirky and generous and playful with a laugh that could melt marble. She could not lie, maybe a little naive and had an openness about her that opposed her insulated past. How could she not fall in love with her?

For a long time Jane had been content just to be Maura's friend, to be by her side, to be there in any capacity she could….but lately Jane had been overwhelmed her friend. She craved Maura…sexually, mentally and physically with an intensity she had never experienced before. And it was this that was causing Jane to blow up at the slightest thing and to snap and bite at the one and only person she has allowed behind her badass detective façade without feeling the need to change who she really is. When Maura followed Jane underneath that falling building to help her look for her family and Frost it took everything Jane had in her not to come undone…..not to unravel at Maura's feet and announce herself complete and maybe if not for their mission she would have. Since then Jane has been existing in a haze of constant arousal and need which has manifested itself as anger towards everyone. She has always appreciated Maura's beauty but now she finds her breathtaking. She wants to kiss her, feel her, taste her but most of all she wants to please her – make her happy – make her feel how much she deserves to be loved and desired. Jane has never loved anyone with her whole mind, body and soul before and it was torturing her to hide it. Maybe it was time to stop hiding.

"_If Maura wants me to talk….then I'll talk_" Jane thought.

Jane slipped into her trusted BPD shirt and shorts; she gave her hair a quick rub with the towel and prepared herself for returning back downstairs.

**Maura's thoughts up next!**

**Please let me know what you think…I'm a newbie and I have no idea if this is going well…**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Maura

Maura has decided to forego the shower by the time she had reached her bedroom, as she didn't want to relax. She wanted help out her best friend….and herself. There was something troubling Jane and she hated seeing her upset….and if Jane was upset it was Maura who bore the brunt of it. She knew this and had always put up with it in the past but not this time. It hurt too much. Jane was pushing her away and sometimes just flat out ignoring her. She was the one person that Maura could not read. Years of interrogations and hiding her emotions when need be had taught Jane how to control her body language and facial expressions. Maura knew Jane used to love it when she would go off on one of her "Google mouth' explanations of random details but now…..Maura thought she could talk for hours and Jane would just stare at her or do her best not to look at her at all…and she never listened to anything she said anymore.

Past emotions were creeping up on Maura. Maybe Jane was getting bored with her like everyone else had. Her constant spouting of facts and figures had been something she had developed to overcome her lack of popular cultural references and social awkwardness in conversations and crowded situations. It was not the solution she thought it would be. People found it off putting and there was one occasion at a college dinner party when a rather rude gentleman interrupted her speech on the anatomy of a squid (they were eating calamari) and inquired if she had an 'off' switch, all the while groping her as if to look for one. It was humiliating. It was this; and similar instances that had lead Maura to believe she would never be a normal person….she would never 'fit in'.

But then after years of self inflicted quarantine she came to work with Jane and it had been the best thing in her life thus far. All her accolades, qualifications and success were to be expected. She had worked damn hard for them and she knew she deserved them. But Jane…..Jane was different; Jane was real life, Jane was real family, Jane was real love…..and that is something Maura never thought she would have or even come close too….and also Jane was real(ly) hot.

Maura would not retreat this time….she finally had too much to lose.

"_I won't go without a fight Jane_" Maura thought as she looked at herself in the mirror "_I love you_"

Maura re-shelved all her creams and lotions and threw on a pair of full pyjamas. She picked up the damp towel she had used and moved to place it in the laundry basket when she saw her black panties from earlier and fondly remembered Jane's feather touch on her back. It seemed like days ago. A wry smirk reached her lips as she licked them….maybe she would change into something less…...well...just less.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Talk

Jane was sitting on the couch waiting on Maura. She couldn't keep still and was alternating between toying with her hair and rubbing her hands together or up and down her bouncing legs. She was nervous but it felt a good nervous. She trusted Maura and she believed the strength of their friendship could overcome anything. She had no expectations. This felt like the right thing to do even if only to give Maura an explanation for her behaviour of late. She deserved that.

She heard Maura come down the stairs behind her.

"_Jeez..Maur…I thought you had fell asssssss_" Jane could not quite finish her sentence as she turned round to be greeted by Maura bending over to tap Bass on the shell a few times. Her silk shorts were so high…and tight…they did not even cover the whole of Maura's fine backside.

Maura smiled inwardly "_It's only been 24 minutes Jane_" She stood up and turned on her heels and glided over to the couch and sat with her back to the arm, one leg off and the other tucked under it.

"_What the hell are you wearing? Its not the Playboy mansion!"_ Jane scoffed at her trying not to look directly at Maura's crotch.

_"What? Its comfortable…don't you like?"_ Maura said adding a little shoulder shimmy.

Jane held her breath as she caught sight of Maura's fantastic boobs strain against the tight green silk and lace tank and join in the shimmy "_I like_" The words unexpectedly fell out on her breath as she exhaled.

"_Well…sometimes Jane is not that difficult to read_" Maura thought.

"_So…um_" Jane said shaking her head "_Anyway_….._you never drank you're coffee….do you want me to make you one?_" Jane asked as she shoots up from the couch.

"_No…Jane_" Maura reaches out and grabs Jane's arm as she passes "_Please…Just sit_"

"_Are you going to rub my tummy if I sit?" _Jane's struggled to keep her throat from closing as she ended the question. The thick atmosphere strangled the seemingly light quip.

Maura's eyes were drawn to the detectives sexy abs that were directly in front of her "_If you want me to_" Maura replied, in a thick sensual voice Jane had never heard from Maura before…..It somehow reminded her of honey and chocolate.

At that Jane shook out of Maura's grip and continued to the kitchen to shake off the thoughts of naked Maura covered various gooey foodstuffs.

Maura sighed "_Jane are you OK?…come back please_"

"_Yeah…sure Maur…I'm just getting us some water_"

Jane steadied her self on the counter and searched for the strength she had found in herself earlier….. "_She deserves to know Jane_" She thought…..ah….there it is! She grabbed two bottles of water and returned to the couch.

"_So….let's talk_" Jane said confidently as she plonked herself back down on the couch a little further away from Maura than she was before and handed her a bottle.

"_Let's_" Maura replied warily.

Jane cleared her throat. "_So…about my behaviour towards you lately…I am sorry…so….so absolutely sorry. Nothing I have done or said has been your fault and you do not deserve it. I do not know how you put up with me_" Jane never once looked at Maura…choosing to keep her focus on the floor. "_I…I have my reasons Maura…they are not an excuse for it just…..a cause…you know?…..and I need to tell you what is going on with me before….well….before I totally fuck this up"_ Jane forced a tiny laugh.

"_Well…its just….just that…I….I…..aaaarrrgggh!"_ Jane held her head in her hands"

Maura could see Jane's earlier resolve was fading and she was struggling. Maura waited to see if Jane would continue…but she did not.

_"Jane…may I interject?"_

"_Yes…please…by all means..…interject through the nothing I was saying" _Jane said harshly, waving her hands in the air.

_"Jane"_

_"Shit…sorry Maur…you know I suck at this"_

_"It's OK….since I instigated this little chat I think its only fair that I go first….does that work for you?"_

_"Um…yeah…." _Jane sat back and leaned against the arm of the couch…facing Maura but not looking at her

_"Firstly…I apologise for comparing you to a dog….I also had my reasons for that which we will get to soon enough…."_

_"I overreacted to_…." Jane cut in.

"_Please let me continue Jane or we could be here all night_" Jane nodded.

"_I love you Jane….but I can not tolerate your behaviour towards me of late….I do need to know your reasons…..and you will tell me…no matter how hard it is for you….do you understand?...I do not want you to 'fuck' this up either_" Maura said as softly as she could.

Jane nodded weakly, still with her head down.

"_I have been an outsider all my life Jane…..at home…at school…college…everywhere….That is…until I met you_"

Jane let out a little whine.

Maura continued "_You and I ….we compliment each other very well and I have never felt so…..included…in all my life_" Maura let out a small sob as tears started to fall. Jane lifted her head and looked at Maura as if to speak.

"_Please…don't_" Maura held her hand up at Jane.

"_But lately….since the building collapse….I have been feeling…."_ Maura paused to think and allow her sob to subside. "_Cut off from you…shut out…after everything we have been through_" Maura wiped at the tears on her cheeks as Jane wiped hers. "_We have established there is something going on with you…and you will tell me…but I need you to know how it has affected me first_"

"_The other day in the BRIC when everyone was laughing and joking with you about 'Timmy' and 'Tommy' and I had no idea what it was in reference to. That's why I looked it up. I wanted to join in…with you…to be included again…with you. It brought back so many awful memories….from my life….before you….sitting in company and feeling so terribly alone….so…I looked it up and read what I could_"

Jane was trying desperately not to full on cry at this…..the back of her hand furiously swiping tears away and she was breathing deeply to calm herself.

_"Oh…you do know that Timmy did not actually fall down a well on the actual show right?...It was a parody…."_ Maura brightened up slightly at sharing that bit of trivia but was interrupted.

Jane let out a well needed snotty laugh "_Really Maur…Really?…OK…No…I didn't know that_" Jane smiled the biggest smile at Maura.

"_Em…..That's maybe a conversation for another time then_" Maura gave Jane the head tilt and smiled her best smile right back at her.

"_OK…so…I read all about the dog called Lassie….and well….she did kinda reminded me of you….your my Lassie." _Maura was still smiling when she saw Jane's smile fade._ "P.p. Jane…Take that as the compliment it's supposed to be…" _Maura said quickly reaching out her hands to Janes. _"I did not mean for my observation to cause you so much anxiety" _Maura squeezed Jane's hands in hers.

Jane squeezed back "_Maura I completely over reacted to that….I know I did….any other time…you…making what I thought was a joke…..would be funny…..the shit that came with it from the other guys was just because I reacted so badly…If I had laughed it off it would have blew over in no time….the comparison is um….sweet…and all….and I kinda get it now…I think….but at the time I just thought you were making fun of me"_

_"You haven't just physically rescued me over and over you know…...meeting you….….becoming a part of your family…if I may be so bold as to say that….saved me from myself. I had given up…I had took this job as a way to totally extract myself from life and the living. I wanted to have minimal contact with the world but I still wanted to do good in it….it was a strange time….and then you come along….please don't rescue me and then….abandon me….I don't think I could take it" _Maura lowered her forehead onto her hand and began to weep quietly.

Jane was shocked. Had she really caused this beautiful, strong, intelligent, brave woman to feel so bad about herself. She slid her arms around Maura's waist and pulled her into her body. "_I would never abandon you Maura…I love you_" They held each other, cried with each other for a long time.

"_Ineoeiodwhahthdter_" Maura muffled. Jane stiffened as she felt Maura's lips brush her neck. Jane put her hands on each of Maura's shoulders and gently pushed her so they parted.

_"What was that?"_

_"I need water"_ Maura reached around and found the unopened bottle from earlier and took a long drink straight from it. Jane did the same.

Trying to fix herself up Maura rubbed her palms up and down her face. "_God…I must look a fright_" She said

"_Yeah_" Jane replied "_you look positively ghastly_" Tilting her head down and her eyes up to let Maura know she was teasing

"_You do have the cutest puppy dog eyes Jane_"

_"Oi!"_ Jane poked Maura in the side "_Enough with the dog shit!" _

They both laughed a real hearty laugh and began to relax into the back of the couch. Jane with her arm around Maura's shoulders and Maura with her arms around Janes lower back and waist.

They sat in their own thoughts for a while before either of them realised Maura's hand was drawing back and forth along Janes stomach and had even managed to get slightly under her tank top.

The new tension in Janes ab muscles and the fact Maura had slowed her movements down and was now using just her fingertips told them both that each other was fully aware now. Still no one moved to stop it.

Maura tucked all of her hand under Janes top and continued. She laid the heel of her hand on Janes navel and lightly swept her fingers from side to side. Jane still did not move. Maura lifted her hand and slowly began to sweep her fingers up and over...getting higher with each time until she brushed against the underside of one Janes bra-less breasts.

Both Maura and Jane let a slow, low moan escape from their mouths.

This was too much for Jane.

She covered Maura's hand that was under her tank with her own "_Maura…I believe it's my turn to talk_"

**Please let me know what you think…..Would you like to see me continue this? After the talk there is crime and drama and Rizzles. Is it too slow? **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Talk part 2

Jane and Maura sat up slowly and Maura removed her hand from under Jane's top and rested it on Jane's thigh. Again Jane covered it with her own. They both sat on the edge of the couch towards each other but their joint attention was on Jane's hand stroking Maura's.

There was tension…..and it was palpable. The air was like warm syrup and their bodies were awash with waves of warm tingles and combatting goosebumps. Both ladies could feel the pull in the pit of their stomach getting lower and tighter and they were wet….Oh my!...were they ever wet.

The only sounds to be heard were their long and deep breaths; but both Jane and Maura were deaf to everything but the beating of there own hearts in their own ears.

Jane ran her eyes up Maura's arm to her chest. It was rising and falling steadily and Jane found herself at the mercy of Maura's magnificent breasts. She licked her lips at the thought of running her tongue around Maura's visibly erect nipples and sucking down on them…hard.

Jane swallowed….hard.

Janes could feel her face and chest flush red and her breathing was becoming somewhat erratic. Her eyes continued upwards and caught Maura's; who was now staring directly at her. The deepening colour and intensity of Maura's eyes startled Jane. They looked so different….so eager. Jane took all of Maura in her sights and she realised that her best friend was gone. Sitting in front of her was someone else. Sitting in front of her was a raw, passionate, sexual woman with a look on her face that Jane could only describe as hungry.

The enormity of the situation was bearing down on Jane and she was struggling to keep control. She wanted to keep control. She needed to keep control. She dug her nails into her own thigh as if to try and grip reality itself and that short, sharp shock brought some clarity back into the room.

Jane inhaled quickly and found her voice. It was quiet and guttural but it was there.

"I…need…I….need…..another coffee" Was what Jane said.

With that Jane rose quickly from the couch and towards the kitchen.

"_Urgggghhhh_" Maura exhaled loudly as she fell back into the couch. Maura was in a state of deep frustration. She knew now what Jane wanted…..Jane wanted…her! It was plainly just there in front of her…..Had it been there all along? She internally cursed herself for not being more perceptive.

Maura had thought Jane was just about to devour her whole before she suddenly got up. But as much as she wanted to follow her into the kitchen and fold and fuck her over the counter she knew Jane….and she had to let her dictate the pace of this.

Jane busied herself with the coffee "_Um…Do you want coffee Maura?"_ She called from the kitchen.

_"Not if it's instant_"

_"No coffee for you then!" _A small quick grin flashed over Janes face as she looked down at her cup of instant coffee.

_"Right Rizzoli…Time to strap on a pair and deal with this shit"_ Jane thought to herself. Although she was humming with arousal he didn't want anything physical to happen between them before she had a chance to explain herself to Maura and what had just happened had alleviated a lot of Jane's insecurities. Maura was clearly turned on just now. For just sex or for Jane is what she needed to find out?

Jane took her coffee back to the living room and placed it on the table in front of the couch and sat back down. She clenched her fists to ready herself.

_"Maura…If I am going to do this you need to do something for me first"_

_"Anything Jane"_

_"Could you please….for the love of God….cover yourself up. I do not think I can discuss anything right now if you are beside me looking like that"_

_"Looking like what Jane?"_ Maura tilted her head and gave Jane a little shy smile.

_"Don't be all coy with me Maura…I think you know what's going on here...but if you must know you look amazing and it's very distracting_" Jane just threw that right out there.

_"Oh!"_ The smile that broke on Maura's face was a mile wide. She very much liked hearing Jane say that. "_OK"_

Maura manoeuvred herself so she was on all fours on the couch facing Jane. She slowly started towards her until she was nearly crawling over her.

_"Whacha doing Maur?"_ Janes voice cracked as it reached its highest octave.

_"Covering myself up"_

_"What with?...Me?"_ Maura heard the panic in Janes voice.

_"No Jane….the blanket that is behind you"_ Maura reached around behind Jane smooshing her breasts nearly into her face.

Jane let out an involuntary moan and closed her eyes. She dared not open them again until Maura was safely lying, covered up on the far end of the couch.

_"That…was….just….meeeeean"_ Jane said letting out her breath and frowning at Maura.

_"Oh be quiet…see!...I'm all covered up_" Maura gestured towards her blanket encased body "_Now detective….I think you have something to tell me"_

"_Um..yeah…OK…right…so_" Jane was mumbling and rubbing her hands together.

Maura reached over and squeezed her arm "_Its just me Jane_"

Jane looked up and into Maura eyes_ "Its always been just you Maur_" And at that small but mammoth confession Jane's whole body relaxed and she felt tears trickle down her cheeks as she raised her face to the ceiling.

_"Could you expand on that a little for me please"_ Maura knew what Jane meant but she also knew that the more Jane got off her chest the better she would feel.

"_I think…no…I know I love you but_" Jane grabbed her coffee sat back and patted the space next to her. Maura slid over so they sat side by side as if this was an everyday conversation. Jane needed the normality of it.

"_I have also fallen in love with you_" Jane was speaking casually into her coffee on her lap. Maura stayed silent; allowing Jane the time and space she required to say what she was feeling.

"_I mean…romantically or sexually..or whatever_" Jane gave a small scoff "_I don't know when exactly it happened. It just has. And it just feels….right….to me_" Jane turned her head to look over at Maura, who felt the movement and turned in to meet her gaze.

"_Well in that case…I have something to tell you too_" Maura reached over and hooked her hand around Janes neck. She gently pulled at the detective as she leaned over, Jane instinctively pushed her hand between the couch and Maura pulling them both slightly upright. Janes hand continued up Mauras back and into her hair. One last glance into each others eyes before closing them and then their lips met for the first time in a soft yet fierce kiss.

**What ya think?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to all who have read, PM'd, fav'd, followed and reviewed. It is very much appreciated and I get a little bit excited every time I see the numbers change….sad but true!**

**I do not own anything…**

Chapter 9

Maura and Jane broke from their first kiss with a smile and rested their heads on each other's shoulders. Both of them fizzing with excitement and feeling like teenagers. It was Jane who was the first to start with the nervous giggles but Maura was just a breath behind her.

_"Well…this has been an odd day"_ Maura tittered into Jane's shoulder.

_"It's turned out to be the best day ever….for me anyway"_ Jane replied as she wrapped her arms around Maura and hugged her tightly. Maura did the same.

_"Maur?"_

_"Yes Jane"_

_"Can I kiss you again?" _Jane asked awkwardly.

Maura withdrew from the hug and held Jane by the shoulders in front of her. She had her head down but Maura could see she was blushing. Maura put her index finger under Jane's chin and ducked under to catch Jane's eyes. She gently lifted Jane's head as she raised her own. Maura smiled a little sexy smile and Jane watched her lips as she whispered "_Jane…..I would very much like if you kissed me again...and again….and again…and again.."_ Maura repeated "_..and again_" Until Jane took the hint. She tenderly cupped Maura's jawline and drew her in for a kiss.

The kiss was loving, with Jane capturing Maura's top lip. Maura's hands had moved to sit lightly on Jane's hips. Jane kissed Maura again…and again….and again. Each time a little more vehemently than before. Jane's hands slid around Maura's neck and up into her hair as Maura slowly ran her's up Jane's sides to rest with her thumbs on the edge of Jane's breasts.

At that; feverish open mouths replaced gentle lips. And they held tight to each other. Maura's tongue asked and was answered by Jane taking it in and meeting it with her own; before lightly sucking on it. Maura leaned into Jane and pushed her back into the arm of the couch. Jane did not resist. Maura finally broke from Jane's mouth to get up and gesture to her to lift her legs up onto the couch and then lowered herself quickly back onto Jane's body to sit straddling her hips. She swiftly returned her keen mouth to Jane's with her hands tangling in her hair. Jane's hands automatically went to Maura's ass and began to knead it. Maura responded to the rhythm by gently grinding into Jane's pelvis as their tongues continued to search in and around each others mouths.

Maura grabbed handfuls of Jane's hair and pulled her head to the side and began to press wet open kisses down Jane's neck sucking her skin roughly into her mouth with each release. Jane was moaning loudly and had no thoughts; just feelings. Maura began to grind harder into Jane's centre and Jane replied with her own upward thrusts. A low, strained growl oozed out from both women. Maura placed the tip of her tongue at the base of Jane's neck and slowly drew it up to her chin. Maura had thoughts and feelings. She loosened her grip on Jane's hair and leaned in on her so the were cheek to cheek. They were both panting hard into each other's hair.

"_Jane…..as…..much"_ Maura was struggling to speak she was breathing so hard. "_As…I…would…love…..to….continue….this….….Urrrrrgh!" _ Jane had gripped Maura's ass tighter and pulled up one knee so Maura's centre was thrust hard against Jane.

"_Please Jane…please…..can we….slow down_" Maura said breathlessly into Jane's ear and tried to still her hips.

_"Arrrrghhhh! Really Maura?"_ Jane puffed gruffly relaxing her grip on Maura's ass and throwing her head back over the arm of the couch, gasping for air.

Maura laid her head on Jane's chest and slid her arms around her back. They lay like that until they were both motionless and their breathing had returned to as normal as it could considering how much desire and lust they both had coursing through them.

"_You were the one who launched yourself on top of me!" _Jane said incredulously as she eventually started to sit up, bringing Maura with her. Both women were hot, wet and sweating and neither of them could believe that they had stopped, or had managed to stop what was happening. They separated and returned to sitting side by side.

_"I know…I'm sorry…Can I just say that I really wanted this to happen….so much….….God Jane…...I've never wanted anyone more" _

_"I feel a but in there" _Jane said quietly_ "And it's not your butt_" Jane smirked weakly at her own joke. Maura rolled her eyes.

"_I stopped because…..…..I don't want you to regret this in the morning_" Maura admitted.

Jane turned to Maura in a flash and grabbed at her hands. _"Maur…sweetie…are you kidding me? I would never have regretted it…..not this….not anything! Do you hear me….I love you" _She tugged at Maura's hands and threw them around her own back as she leaned roughly in and pulled Maura into the tightest embrace she could without crushing her.

_"OK…Jane…I cant…breath_" Maura manage to squeeze out.

"_Oh!_" Jane let go "_Sorry_" They both smiled at each other.

"_I'm thinking I'm actually glad you stopped us Maur…..not it a regretful type way_" Jane quickly added "_But I have waited long enough for this so a while longer won't hurt….well it might but and I would like our 'first time' to be a little more special"_

"_Who knew you were such a romantic…..How long have you wanted this Jane?"_ Maura asked

_"Honestly? I can't remember….seems like always_" Jane replied casually "_What about you….I had no clue you felt this way"_

_'If we are going to have a heart to heart can we at least lie down…I have an autopsy to perform in a few hours" _

Jane lay down at the rear of the couch and Maura lay at the front with her back to Jane. Jane reached for the blanket and pulled in over them and tucked her arm around Maura's tummy. They lay like that for a few minutes…silent; until Jane asked again.

"_So….how long?"_

"_Well….If I'm honest….since I met you…not hooker you…detective you" _Maura began "_I was attracted to you from day one_….._You are one of the most beautiful people I have ever seen…and strong….and brave….and sexy…..and intelligent…..and loyal_" Tired tears filled Maura's eyes as her voice began to break.

"_Ssshhhhh"_ Jane whispered into her ear and rubbing her tummy. "_Why did you never say anything…I mean…I know I never either…but I'm a pussy when it comes to shit like this"_

"_Because you are a little more…'uptight'….shall we say?….when it comes to sex than…..well….most people….even your mother...so just I regulated my attraction until I got used to it just being there"_

_"Did you not notice how I felt?"_ Jane asked

_"No….I really didn't! I mean…I saw sometimes you seemed a little more curious of me….but your hard to read and I just thought that was because I was….well….different" _

_"And here I was falling in love with you…right under the great Dr Isles' nose…and she never noticed" Maura_ sweetly swatted Jane's arm on her tummy.

"_I would have needed to be 100% sure of your feelings towards me before I could have proceeded with any advancement on you_"

"_Advancement on me? What are you? The army?" _Jane quipped

Maura spun around with unexpected speed and was facing Jane. She rapidly nipped, poked and tickled Jane_ "Oi! Stop it!" _Jane demanded through laughter and tried to trap Maura's arms with her own "_Stop it!"_ .

_"That's what you get for making fun of me!"_ Maura huffed and stilled her arms in Jane's.

"_I'm sorry sweetheart_" Jane said as she bent over and kissed Maura on the forehead.

"_Ooooooh sweetheart is it now?"_ Maura teased

"_Enough OK_" Jane said smiling _"Since I'm not getting any…..let's maybe just try and get some rest huh?…it's been a long….and frustrating….day_" She cuddled Maura into her body.

"_I am serious though Jane. I would have needed to be sure before I could have done anything_"

"_I know….Miss Precision_"

_"It's just….I did think about it you know….but if I had told you or made a move on you and you rejected me…..and I lost you….….I think I would have disappeared for ever….."_

Hearing those words spoken so quiet and honest and heartfelt from Maura brought tears to Jane's eyes. She placed another kiss on her forehead….this time it was fierce. "_God woman…You have absolutely no idea how much I love and adore you!"_ Was all Jane could say.

They lay still and silent with each other until both fell sound asleep.

**Coming up we could have drama and crime and angst and somebody get poisoned...I think...If you want chapter 10+ let me know...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Anything that comes up next regarding medical and criminal details are most likely wrong and if there is indeed a poisoning I probably got that wrong too but it's not real life. If you are in the know please suspend this knowledge and go with it. Thanks x**

Chapter 10

Maura awoke to the sound of her cell text alert. She had only been sleeping for a few hours but always woke when she heard her phone.

She gently removed Jane's hand from her stomach and rolled off the couch onto all fours. It wasn't very dignified but she didn't want to wake up Jane. She retrieved her phone from her bag and read the text message.

_"Damn!"_ Maura exclaimed loudly _"That idiot of a man" Maura_ quickly replied to the text.

Jane stirred "_Mmmmm…aura?"_ Jane sat bolt upright "_Maura. Are you OK?"_ Her eyes were still half shut and she was swaying.

_"Yes Jane I'm fine….It's just Dr Pike….."_

"_Whaaaat? Dr Pike is here?"_ Jane was slurring her words. She began to get up and was furiously trying to untangle herself from the blanket. She was not successful. She landed with a thud on the floor.

Despite her mood Maura could do nothing but laugh.

"_No Jane. Dr Pike is not here_" She said through her amusement.

Jane was fully awake now and stood back up as quickly as gravity would allow.

_"Wha…yeah you laugh it up Dr Isles…What's going on?"_ Jane said dryly while rubbing her ass where she landed.

_"Well…If you're quite finished fooling around on the floor…..I'll tell you_" Maura replied, still laughing.

Jane bundled up the blanket at her feet and threw it at Maura. It flopped to the floor in front of her.

"_You throw like a girl Jane_" Maura said as she winked and turned towards the kitchen.

Jane was at Maura's back before she knew it "_Is that your expert opinion Doctor?"_

Jane laid here hands on Maura waist and guided her to the nearest counter. She gently pushed her up against it. She swept Maura's hair to the side and placed a light kiss on the side of her neck. "_Good morning by the way_" Jane purred into Maura's ear.

Maura stiffened.

Jane suddenly backed up. "_Oh!...Is this OK?…Are we still….?"_ Jane let the question fall without finishing.

_"Yes Jane…This is definitely OK_" Maura replied.

Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's waist from behind.

"_No regrets then?"_ Maura asked quietly placing her hands over Jane's.

"_My only regret is not telling you sooner…Maybe I wouldn't have turned into such a bitch_"

"_Pffft….I doubt that_" Maura said without thinking. "_Oh_!" Maura spun around in Jane's arms to face her. Jane was looking at her with her face of disbelief – opened mouthed and wide-eyed.

_"I mean….What I meant was…..um….well_" Maura was struggling to find what she meant and getting a little flustered.

Jane couldn't keep her laugh in any longer. "_It's OK Maur…I know I can get a little 'full on' sometimes_" Jane said and gave her a little squeeze.

_"Is this why you have been so short tempered recently Jane?"_

"_Yip….wanted you…couldn't have you_" Jane answered casually with a shrug of her shoulders.

Maura draped her arms over Jane's shoulders and closed them on her neck and pulled her down for a quick, hard passionate kiss.

It was over before Jane realised "_Wow_" Jane said through a giant smile.

Maura tilted her head and smiled back up at her. Jane loved that smile. She loved all of Maura's smiles but this one was her favourite. It was her 'I'm really pleased with myself' smile and it shone. Jane had seen it a thousand times but it never failed to give her butterflies.

Another text message on Maura's phone brought them from their thoughts.

"_Urgh! That will be Susie again_" Maura walked around Jane to her phone in the living room.

_"Oh yeah…what was that were you saying about Pike earlier?"_ Jane followed her.

"_Yes. It's Susie"_ Maura began to angrily prod at the buttons on her phone in reply. "_Dr Pike has decided to take over Carly Swade's autopsy this morning….MY autopsy. He was already in and had started when she got there. They argued and she texted me to inform me of the situation. I told her to state that I was his boss, not to proceed any further and I'll be in as soon as I can but he has insisted on completing it now "_

_"Carly Swade?" _Jane said in question.

"_Our Jane Doe from the alley last night. I need to go get ready_"

Jane reached out for Maura's arm as she moved to pass her "_Maur…If the guy wants to do the autopsy, let him do the autopsy. You could go back to bed….or do some of that online shopping you love so much. It seemed like a pretty standard case. He couldn't fuck it up if he tried."_

"_I wouldn't put money on that_. _It's the principle of it Jane. He knows it's my autopsy. I never asked him to do it. It's blatant insubordination_"

_"Yeah….but you don't have to go in to work"_

Maura thought about that for a few moments_ "True….I could just let him carry on and then discipline him at a later date. I am exhausted."_

_"There you go….that sounds like a plan" _Jane tugged Maura into a hug_. "I however need to go into work..…What time is it?" _Jane looked around for a clock_ "Shiiiit! I need to move….I wish I hadn't said anything now….I'm going to…..um…..miss you"_

_"I will miss you to Jane….I will be in later though. I can't not go in." _

_"Im gonna look like hell and i'm going to work in the same clothes as they day before huh? There will be questions_" Jane winked at Maura.

"_Just tell them you got lucky with an extremely hot and incredible Doctor"_

"_I wouldn't be lying"_

_"I know you wouldn't_" Maura squeezed Jane's ass before breaking the hug and sitting. "_Now detective….I believe you had somewhere to be"_

_"I know where I want to be_" Jane ran her eyes seductively over Maura's body.

"_There will be plenty time for us Jane….You have a young girls murder to solve"_

Jane sighed, "_Yeah…you're right. I'll call you later….or text you….or whatever_" Jane flung her hair up in a ponytail and rushed to the door. She stopped suddenly and turned.

_"Um…..I love you Maur"_

_"I love you too Jane"_

And with that Jane grabbed her bag with her clothes and was out the door on a high.


	11. Chapter 11

**Yeah…I know…but Jane had to go to work. She's nothing if not dedicated! They will be alone again soon!**

Chapter 11

Jane had got changed into her wrinkled clothes in the car and ran into the BPD building. She entered the workroom just as detective Crowe was leaving.

_"You look like a fucking hobo Rizzoli…Your Ma not dress you this morning"_

_"Shut the fuck up Crowe….Your Ma should have swallowed you when she had the chance." _Jane retorted as she pushed passed him_._

Their acknowledgment of each other as delightful as ever.

_"Hi guys._ _What's happening?"_ Jane asked to Frost and Korsak, who were already working at there desks.

_"Late night Jane?"_ Korsak asked with a smile in his voice, looking over at Frost.

_"Just tell me about the case old man_" Jane sat at her desk and threw the bag of dog treats that were on it into the bin with a smirk and a thought of Maura. She began to open up files on her PC.

_"No witnesses, nobody heard or saw anything….and we still don't know the primary crime scene."_ Frost knew not to annoy Jane first thing in the morning.

"_Maura's notes confirm the COD was the GSW to the forehead. She had heroin and alcohol in her system. Ms Swade was high as a kite when she was shot. 26. Unmarried. Boston born and schooled but no known address since 2009 . She has a sister in Washington State who couldn't give a rats ass that she was killed. Moved to the other side of the country to get away from her. Nice family_." Korsak added.

_"So….we have a homeless junkie that nobody gives a shit about being gunned down by what looks like a professional killer"_ Jane said curiously tugging at her hair.

_"Well…somebody must have gave enough shits to shoot her"_ Frost continued "_We are just waiting on Dr Isle's finishing her autopsy so we can get more info on the bullet that killed her"_

Jane smiled goofily hearing Maura's name.

_"What's got into you all of a sudden? Really likes bullets huh?"_ Frost asked Jane

_"Em….It's not Dr Isles that is performing the autopsy. She is still at home….her house_"

_"Oh? Is she sick?...I hope it's not catching….I'm dog sitting tonight_" Korsak said feeling his own head with the back of his hand.

_"No. Pike went over her head and is now performing the autopsy as we speak_"

_"Shiiiit….Brave man"_ Korsak said "_Or an dipshit"_

_"I'm going with dipshit"_ Jane snorted. "_We probably won't get any results for a few more hours. I'll run some guys down I know on the street and see if I can find out anything more. You guys wanna come with?"_

_"Yeah….I'm in_" Said Korsak

_"I will stay and see if I can get a hit on her anywhere. Banks, CCTV, social media and the likes."_

Jane and Korsak left Frost to play with his toys.

Rondo

"_Heeeeeeeeey Vanilla….What's going onnnn with you?"_ The familiar voice came from behind Jane and she turned around to see Rondo walking up to her, arms wide as if going in for a hug.

"_That's close enough Rondo….I got some questions for ya"_ Jane said holding out her arm at him.

"_Awwwwww…..no sweet loving for your main man here Vanilla?"_

"_Fraid not…..have you heard anything on the junkie shooting last night?"_ Jane got straight down to business.

_"Yeah….I might know a few things_"

Jane held out a $20 bill at him. He took it in both hands with a little bow.

"_Crazy Carly right? Just a kid man….She was batshit though….too many years on and off cheap junk. Living in an abandoned warehouse near the docks…the old fish packing place….I could take ya there. Dangerous place for a lady_" He smiled mischievously.

"_Thanks…..but I got my own escort_" She tapped her gun on here hip _"….anything else_?" She slipped him another $20.

"_Yeah….heard she had got herself in tow with one ah the young Irish_" Rondo continued "_O'Rourke…No…..O'Flannigan...….O'Guinness….O'…you know…..something Irish and mob_" Rondo just shrugged.

Jane laughed a little at that "_Thanks…Rondo…Keep outta trouble ya hear_" Jane walked back towards the car. Korsak followed.

_"Oh I will….for you….Vanilla_" Rondo shouted after them. Jane rolled her eyes at Korsak over the roof of the car as she heaved her door open.

Jane and Korsak

"_So we got two vague connections to crime families. First with the dump ground and now she might have known some of them. That a coincidence you think?"_ Jane asked Korsak as they drove to the docks.

"_Hmmmm…I don't know Jane…..very little ends up a coincidence with them_" Korsak replied.

"_That's what I was thinking_" The continued the rest of their journey in silence.

Jane was thinking of Maura the whole time….even before the mention of Irish mob families. But now even more so…..and the pang in her gut told her she was worried. Jane might go talk to Paddy Doyle in jail to see if he knows anything. If he will talk to her that is.

They pulled in at the warehouse Rondo had mentioned and got out the car. The air stank of rotten fish, dirty sea water and filth. "_Oaf….pungent_" Korsak said swatting at his nose.

"_It is indeed_" Jane replied screwing her face up.

"_Let's go_" Both Jane and Korsak unclipped there holster's and removed their guns and pointed them out as they entered the building.

"_Boston Police….we are entering this building….please be aware_" Jane shouted loudly into the large open space. They could here people gathering things and scurrying around.

"_Boston police…..we are just looking for information_" Jane shouted again.

She spied a young kid sitting in a corner stuffing a bag and approached him.

"_Hey you…Its OK….I'm not interested in anything you got_" Jane pulled a picture of the victim out of her inside jacket pocket.

"_You know her? You seen her around here?"_ Jane asked him.

"_What's it to you pig_?" The boy answered putting on his best tough guy voice.

Jane kicked his legs "_Listen you little shit…This chick has been murdered…She's one of you lot…and I'm trying to catch who did it….so if you know anything…spit it out_"

"_Oi! That's assault you know_" The boy shot back rubbing his legs.

"_Like I give a fuck…now did you know her or not?"_

"_Yeah…that's Crazy Carly_" The boy said looking around to see if anyone could see him taking to the police. "_She had a bunk on the second floor….haven't seen here in a few days. Went up in the world I heard…Got herself a bloke to work on for cash…musta been a dumb bloke"_

Jane and Korsak asked around some more. They checked out the second floor where they were told she had slept but there was no sign of her stuff now and she was certainly not shot anywhere in or around the warehouse.

They did learn, from more than one source in the stinking shell of a building, that it was most certainly Liam O'Rourke that the victim was last seen leaving with 2 nights ago. He was the grandson of one Tommy O'Rourke. The man who once could have killed the love of Jane's life. Things just got a little weird.

_"I wonder what a mob kid was wanting with a junkie_? _Surely that relationship would not have been approved by the family….you think that's it? Young Irish fell in love with the wrong kinda girl and got daddy got her killed_" Jane asked when they were back in the car and driving back to headquarters.

"_Could be….but they went to a lot of trouble for it. They coulda just dumped her in the sea or gave her an overdose not get her executed and leave her in the street. We usually don't find a body if they just want you to disappear."_ Korsak chimed in.

BRIC

"_Hey…Did you find anything on your magic boxes Frost_?" Korsak asked the younger detective as he entered the BRIC

"_As a matter of fact….I did….so don't mock me old man_" Frost replied smugly.

"_Settle down kids….Tell us what you got Frost_" Jane said to the room.

"_Well I went with it being a mob dump and I managed to find her on some CCTV cameras the night before we found her. She was entering an exiting a building owned by the O'Rourke family"_

_"Nice job kid" _Korsak admitted and proceeded to tell him what they had found out at the warehouse.

"_Do you think we could get a search warrant for that building?"_ Frost mused "_It all connects back to the O'Rourkes"_

_"Yeah…'l'lI go scare us up a warrant" _Korsak left to talk to Cavanaghwhile Jane and Frost watched the footage.

Few moments later Korsak reappeared "_We should have our warrant in an hour or so" _

_"I'll head down to the morgue I suppose then….See what that dick Pike has got for us_" Jane grumbled but before she did so she stopped to text Maura.

Jane - 'Hey Hows the shopping going?'

She got a reply straight back.

Maura – 'OK got a lovely pair of red Chanel heels. Hows the case?'

Jane – 'I miss you. Case sucks'

Maura – 'I'll come see you when I get there. Won't be long'

Jane – 'Im going to see Pike for results. Cant wait :( The man stresses me out'

Maura – 'Enjoy xxxxxxxx'

Jane - 'Thanks Doctor xxxxx'

Maura – 'Well as your doctor I could prescribe a massage for that stress'

Jane - 'That would be great doctor thanks'

Jane paused and thought.

Jane – 'It's from you though right?'

Maura – 'Yes. It would be from me. You want?'

Jane – 'Oh yes doctor. I want very much :D'

Maura – 'Good. I shall see you soon xxxx'

Jane – 'OK xxxx'

Jane put her phone back on her hip. She couldn't help the grin on her face and bashfully looked around to see if anyone saw her. No one else was there. Thank fuck. The thoughts of a massage from Maura filled her brain as she took off down to the morgue.


	12. Chapter 12

**Still don't really know what I'm writing or where I'm going with it but let me know if you're enjoying it…or not…Thank you.**

**I don't own anything…coz if I did each episode would have to last about 4 hours…..…clearly!**

Chapter 12

Jane entered the morgue to see Susie sitting slumped over a table. She was wheezing and coughing into a handkerchief.

"_Urghhh_" Susie puffed out as she lifted her head to greet the detective.

"_No offence Susie but you look like shit_" Jane said frowning down at the young assistant as she backed up to get a little distance on her.

"_I feel like shit detective_" Susie replied trying to take a deep breath and failing. She coughed again before continuing, "_If you are looking for Dr Pike he has already left for today. He was very agitated. I do not think he wanted to be confronted by you. He told me to tell you he has emailed you all the results from the autopsy and if you do not mind I think I will also take my leave for today_"

"_Um…I don't mind Susie_" Jane replied. Not sure if she should mind or not. "_I will notify Mau…..Dr Isles of your….situation_" Jane was covering her nose and mouth as she spoke "_Eh….take care OK?"_ Jane turned and quickly removed herself from the morgue.

Jane moseyed back into the bullpen and towards her desk where she found a studded black leather bondage style dog collar sitting atop her PC keyboard. She loudly groaned as she flopped into her chair "_Really_" She shouted at no one. She picked it up and gave it a little twirl in her fingers.

"_Just your style Jane_" Frost laughed and shook his head.

"_Ha…Ha…Ha…Shut up Frost_" Jane replied

"_Now now detective. That is no way to address your colleague_" Maura spoke as she breezed into the room – all cleavage, hips and heels. She continued over to Jane's desk and perched one ass cheek on the edge of it.

"_Hey_" Jane said smiling up at her.

"_Hey to you_" Maura replied smiling back.

The two women just eyed each other, silently, desperately wanting to kiss.

"_Ahem_…." Frost cleared his throat "_So do you like Jane's new collar Dr Isles?"_ Frost enquired innocently.

_"Oh!"_ Maura gleefully exclaimed as she picked it out of the detectives grasp. "_Very nice_" She winked at Jane "_Are you moonlighting as Detective Dominatrix now Jane?...The stitching is impeccable…handmade…."_ Maura was playing with it in her hands.

Jane's face was scarlet "_Whaaaa….that's not mine_" Jane protested. "_It was on my desk when I got here!"_ Her voice was pitching and her hands were animating her words. "_I wouldn't wear that_" Jane said quickly as she pointed at the collar.

Maura leaned towards Jane and lowered her voice so only Jane could hear _"Why not?...Maybe I could model it for you….just my new heels and this" _She held the collar up to her neck.

Jane was speechless and her face was on fire. She was staring at Maura as if she had gone insane.

_"Maur…"_ Jane squeezed out the side of her mouth.

Maura threw her head back in a loud fit of laughter.

"_Whadda miss?"_ Frost asked over the room.

_"Nothing Frost….….nothing….nothing"_ Jane was flustered and swatting at her words.

Maura continued to giggle lightly as she kept her eyes on Jane. Jane was now staring directly at her. Maura gave her a little shrug and the two women continued to eye each other. Jane could get lost in Maura's eyes. They were gleaming with mischief and sexy as hell. Maura held Jane's gaze and she melted. A slow, full grin spread over her face and she gave Maura a cheeky little wink of her own. Jane lowered her head to toy with the cuffs of her Jacket. She needed the distraction. The desire she felt for the woman in front of her was dragging on the pit of her stomach and her mind was clouded by fleeting images of Maura breathless….panting….screaming her name. Jane shook her head. She wanted desperately to love all of this woman – nakedly.

"_Any developments on the case?_" Maura tried to say it as airily as she could as she placed the collar on the desk and stood up. She too was highly aroused and was struggling to shake the visual of Jane and herself writhing on top of Jane's desk.

_"Na….I'm just about to review the autopsy results. We are still waiting on a few analysis results to come back from the lab regarding some unidentifiable evidence found at the scene"_ Jane said without looking at her.

_"Really? Why was it unidentifiable?"_ Maura questioned.

"_Em…..because nobody knew what it was…genius_" Jane responded looking at Frost with her eyebrows raised.

Maura huffed at Jane and walked over to Frost's desk. "_May I have a look at this evidence please detective Frost?"_

"_Um….yeah….sure_" He leaned forward from his chair and clicked a few clicks and then pointed at the large main screen where a shot of two small red and black seeds popped up.

Cavanagh entered the bullpen before Maura had a chance to look at the screen.

"_Dr Isles…Maura….May I have a word please….in private?"_

"_Yes of course…..sir_" Maura followed him out into the hall raising her arms at Jane and shrugging with bewilderment on her face.

Jane and Frost watched out through the wall of glass as Cavanagh and Maura talked. Maura did not look happy. One hand went to her forehead and she closed her eyes as Cavanagh spoke. He placed his hand on her shoulder and Jane could see him gently squeeze. Maura nodded at him as he turned to walk away. Maura just stood for a few seconds before she slowly walked back to a concerned Jane.

"_Maur…you OK? What's wrong….What is it sweetie?" _Jane moved towards Maura hesitantly.

_"Oh Just my loving sperm donating father." _She said despondently_ "Apparently he is causing a scene at the prison demanding to know if I am OK….demanding to see me. He hurt two guards Jane_" Jane could see the tears well up in her eyes_. _

_"Ssssssh….come here_" Jane pulled her into her arms for a hug.

Just before Jane closed her arms around her, Maura saw the image on the large screen over Jane's shoulder. She caught Jane's arms and stilled them. Still staring at the screen "_Wait_!" She said to Jane. She let go of Jane and walked over to get a better view.

_"Oh!"_ Maura brought her hand up to her mouth. '_Those are seeds from the Abrus Precatorius, more commonly known as Jequirity or Rosary Pea…Extremely toxic_" Maura looked up in thought "_Was the victim wearing any jewellery?"_

_"No….why?….you wanna model that too?" _Jane asked, a little confused, and completely forgetting Frost was not in on that conversation. He had no clue what she meant and it showed on his face. He chose to ignore it.

"_No Jane. These seeds are often used in decorative jewellery. If she wasn't wearing any maybe the killer was_" Maura said dryly.

"_A beaded jewellery wearing Irish mobster hitman_" Jane walked over to her chair, sat back and pretended to think. "_Hmmmmmm_"

"_Well….maybe no one was wearing jewellery…and we just have a impending biological disaster on our hands_" Maura said raising her voice and a little hurt at Jane's mocking.

"_Huh_?" Jane quickly sat back up again.

Maura continued, "_Abrin, the toxin found in these seeds, is classed as a potential biological weapon Jane and it is far more dangerous than the more commonly known ricin_"

Both Jane and Frost looked shocked. "_What do we do here?" _Jane looked at Frost _"Are you sure about this Maur?"_

_"Have you ever known me to be wrong Jane?"_

_"Well you're no vet….but no"_

Jane stood up and began to pace.

"_Jane can you get Dr Pike's autopsy results for me please_" Maura asked.

"_Sure_" Jane moved quickly to her PC. She did not sit down but leaned onto the keyboard and began to type and click.

Maura studied the results that had popped up on the main screen. "_There are no signs of Abrin piosioning here…no abnormal organ stress….no…..anything. She was definitely killed by that GSW" Maura_ thought for a second_ "Can you bring up her stomach contents?"_

_"Ew" _Jane grimaced at Maura's choice of words but did it.

"_Cheese….beef….Unidentified substance…_" Maura read aloud

"_Unidentified substance?"_ Jane questioned.

"_Yes. There is a note that states Dr Pike has sent it to the lab for chemical analysis. He also states it was a white powdery material that couldn't have been in her stomach for more than 15 minutes before she died' _Maura was nodding along with each word_. "Jane…..abrin is prepared into a white powder" _Maura's voice was flat and hard.

"_Fuuuuuuck_" Jane fell slowly into her chair "_Maur?"_ Jane's brain was working overtime.

"_Yes Jane?"_

"_What are the symptoms of ….this kind of piosioning?"_ Jane asked.

"It would depend on how one came into contact with it" Maura stated "Say it was…inhalation….Then one would encounter breathing difficulties and….."

"_SUSIE_!" Jane shouted as she shot out of her chair.

"_What about Susie Jane?_" Maura asked after she jumped a little in fright.

_"When I was down at the morgue earlier she was finding it hard to breathe…she was coughing and spluttering everywhere…it was kinda gross actually…and she said she was going home cuz she wasn't feeling well…Call her NOW Maur_"

Maura was just about to call when she looked up at Jane "_You were in the morgue Jane? How long were you there and did you touch anything?"_

_"I'm fine Maur…I was in and out in seconds….Don't worry about me….call Susie NOW please_" Jane words asked but her tone demanded.

Maura had not finished dialling the number when all around them alarms began to whine and phones began to ring.

_"I think the lab has identified that substance_" Frost shouted loudly over at the two women.

**Chapter 12 and finally something happens...**


	13. Chapter 13

**It's going somewhere...**

Chapter 13

The BPD morgue was on quarantined lockdown and the place was swarming with guys in HAZMAT suits. Anyone who had been in the morgue had been ordered to have a decontamination shower and had been tested for abrin. It was pure luck the morgue was not busy this day. Everyone had been cleared…including Jane.

Maura had ordered relevant medics to Susie and Dr Pike's apartments. Susie was found semi conscience on her floor. She was now in hospital and receiving treatment and it looked like she would make a full recovery after only minimal inhalation of the toxin.

Dr Pike was not so lucky. He was in isolated ICU and was fighting for his life.

"_Who the fuck would want to mess with that shit?"_ Jane said as she sat back in her desk chair and gathered her still damp hair into a ponytail.

"_Terrorists…mainly…..and maybe psychopaths"_ Maura stated matter of factly.

"_Fuck…I'm so over communal showers in this place already_" Jane said as she unconsciously chewed on her nails.

"_Shame I couldn't have joined you this time_" Maura said casually.

Jane's head whipped around to see if any one else was in the bullpen. Nope. "_Yeah…well I would need a little bit more privacy if I was showering with you_"

"_Is that a fact?"_ Maura asked as she came to hop up on Jane's desk beside her.

Jane's eyes were instantly drawn to Maura's thighs as her skirt rode up as she sat.

"_Yeah…..that is a fact_…._God Maur…this is torture….worse than before…..we knew….now I can have you….and still can't…..and now all of this…it's huge Maur_" Jane's face was twisted in mock pain as she spoke the strained words

"_There will be plenty time Jane….for us…It is difficult for me too_" Maura ran her hand over the top of Janes hair and down onto her cheek. "_You don't know what you do to me….how many times I have stood in this very room watching you at work and wanting to rip that damn suit off you_"

"_Really?"_ Jane's voice was soft and she lowered her head feeling slightly embarrassed.

"_Yes…..Jane….really….you are one hell of a woman_"

Jane coyly looked up at Maura and gave her a little smile. "_Right back atcha Doc_" Jane's voice was low and thick. They ogled at each other for a moment.

"_Now….let's do what you do best and catch this psychopath before he strikes again_" Maura spoke as she pushed herself off the desk.

Jane powered into work mode almost instantly. "_So…you don't think its terrorists then_?"

"_No…It's highly unlikely. Powered abrin was found in Carly's stomach and she also had been injected with it in liquid form. They, whoever, literally got it into her system anyway possible and then shot her before it could take effect. It was present in a large enough quantity to do more damage in the cities water system or via other means of a biological attack….so no…I do not think it is terrorists…and I do not think whoever it was really knew what they were dealing with_"

_"Then why did someone soak a junkie in that shit and leave her on the street for us to find?" _Jane hung her head into her hands.

Korsak and Frost entered the bullpen.

"_Hey_" Frost shouted "_Any news on Susie and Pike?"_ He asked "_Dr Pike_" He looked over at Maura and gave her a respectful nod.

"_Still the same. Susie will be fine. Dr Pike is hanging on but it does not look good_" Jane answered him. "_Fuuuuck…I don't like the man….but he must have went through some crap before he was found….I hope he makes it_"

"_Me too Jane….me too_" Maura said with her head down. Maura had a nagging suspicion in her intestines….but she was not ready to think about it or share it just yet. She had to visit to a certain biological relative first.

"_The search was a bust_" Korsak said throwing his file down on his desk "_Nothing found in the building connecting Liam or any the others to Carly's murder or the abrin. Once the HAZMAT team cleared it we got a peek. Of course we were way down the ladder after the Homeland guys and the FBI had trampled all through it_…._so who knows"_

_"This doesn't make any sense_" Jane growled.

"_Jane…detectives…if you don't mind….I have somewhere to be_" Maura said as she made her way to the door.

"_Really?…Case related?…Do you need me to come with you?...I could come with you anyway….where are you going?" _Jane was rushing her words. She really did not was Maura to be alone. Call it her cop intuition_._

_"No…I…I…just need to g somewhere" _Maura said stuttering her words.

_"Maur…What the hell? What is it? Where are you going?...hives…Maura"_

Maura looked over at Frost and Korsak.

"_Um….coffee Frost?"_ Korsak asked

"_Yeah…sure…lead the way"_ And they left leaving the two women alone.

_"If you must know I am going to visit Patrick Doyle in prison" _Maura said with no emotion "_I need pacify him before he hurts anyone else_"

"_Fine….but I'm coming with you….no arguments….plus it will get me outta here for a while….too many suits and secrets in here_" Jane said as she tipped her head over at Cavanagh's office. It was filled with FBI and who knows whom else.

"_Fine but I'm driving….and I'm driving my new vehicle_" Maura said over her shoulder to Jane as she walked out the bullpen.

Jane and Maura

"_Shiiiiiit Maur!...This is your new 'vehicle'?"_ Jane said as she eyed the massive Mercedes SUV.

_"Yes…do you like? It arrived this morning….a day late_"

_"I like….bit big is it not though?"_ Jane asked

"_Nope…It's surprising easy to handle and…I…."_ Maura let her voice fade without finishing. She felt rather silly about the real reason she splashed out thousands of dollars on this behemoth of a vehicle. "…_Actually…Do you want to drive?"_ She asked to distract Jane from her noticeable discomfort.

"_Hell yeah_" Jane shouted as she clenched her fist in the air.

Maura handed her keys to Jane and they both climbed into the vehicle and drove off..

"_This is some ride Maur_" Jane was beaming as they drove along the highway towards the prison.

"_I am glad you like it_" Maura was staring out of the window lost in her own thoughts.

_"You OK?"_ Jane asked

_"Yeah….just thinking"_

Maura was thinking how she was off to visit a man who had been responsible for one half of her creation in this world. Her family. Her biological family…..and he was a dangerous, calculating criminal. She felt contempt for the man but despite herself she also felt something she did not want to feel – a small, growing want to be connected to him. She did not like it. She turned her head slightly to peer over at Jane. She was her family. She was the one who was all of her…not half. And she was the reason Maura had bought this beast of a motor.

Maura smiled as a small tear formed and slowly trickled down her cheek.

Jane's relationship with TJ had been a revelation for Maura. She knew Jane was a tender loving woman but watching her dote on that small baby lit a fire in Maura's heart she didn't know could be ignited. She thought of herself and Jane taking TJ on holidays, excursions, to the beach and she thought of Jane's; her, whole family coming will them. So obviously they would need the largest, safest mode of transport Maura could buy. Maura was starting to believe in a future happiness she had never envisaged for herself and she loved it.

The Prison

Jane parked the SUV in the furthest parking space available away from the prison entrance. Where no one was around.

"_Sheeeesh Jane….Have you seen the heels I am wearing…couldn't you have parked a bit closer to the door?"_

"_Trust me Maura..I have seen what you are wearing….I just wanted to do this_"

Jane pulled Maura over to her and seized her mouth in her own. It was a few seconds before Maura realised what was happening but when she did the two women enjoyed a carnal, passionate kiss.

"_God…Ive been wanting to do that all day_" Jane said with a sexy snarl as they broke for air "_Sorry about the parking but I am on duty…..and_"

"_Jane_" Maura cut in still a little dazed "_That kiss was completely worth it" _Maura flashed a grin at Jane before giving her a quick small peck and continuing "_Well…I suppose I should get this over and done with_"

The two women got out of the vehicle and started towards the prison entrance.


	14. Chapter 14

**It's just a wee update but I thought I would get something done before I get swallowed up by the weekend. **

**Nothing really happens here just a bit character interaction. I'm thinking the next chapter should be more meaty and I think I'll mix it up a bit and go to the darkside with some real misery for the ladies….you know before we get to the un-misery…**

**Thanks for your kind reviews. **

Chapter 14

The Prison cont.

Maura and Jane had been cleared through security without any problems. Maura had called ahead to organize it and had stated that it would be a visit conducted for an official investigation, which technically it was. She had done this before when technically it wasn't. She didn't want anyone to think it was a personal visit. She didn't want anyone to think she wanted to be there, which technically she didn't.

They both were escorted to a small, cold damp room where they were told Patrick Doyle would be with them shortly.

The room was bare besides a table, bolted to the floor, and four surrounding chairs. Four of the most uncomfortable chairs known to man as their asses were to find out. Jane and Maura sat side by side leaving the opposite two chairs empty.

"_Jeees…bleak much?"_ Janes eyes swept across the room.

_"It's not a gentleman's club Jane_" Maura responded flatly "_And nor it should be_"

_"Yeah but I bet the warden's office is_" Jane lowered her voice and spoke from the side of her mouth "_Asshole_"

"_Shhhhh_" Maura flicked Jane's leg lightly.

"_Uh uh!...no way…you did not just shush me_" Jane's head shot around to look sternly at Maura.

"_Yes….I did just_" Maura replied calmly as she picked off some random lint from her skirt.

Jane poked Maura in the side.

"_Good God woman….Could you behave_" Maura turned to Jane in shock and hushed her voice. "_Let's pretend you are a police detective shall we_?"

"_Let's pretend that you are a doctor who doesn't 'shhh' people shall we?"_ Jane said mimicking Maura's voice. She scoffed as she sat back on her chair and folded her arms.

"_And WHAT is WITH these CHAIRS?"_ Jane said as she scooted her ass around restlessly. "_It's like sitting on a cheese grater_" Jane lifted her hand to stop Maura as she saw she was about to speak "_No Maura….I have never actually sat on a cheese grater" _Jane's tone was derisive but Maura knew it was all in jest.

Occasionally, just occasionally, Maura loved how playful Jane could be despite the situation. And this was one of those occasions. It was a welcomed distraction from the mounting anxiety she was feeling.

Neither Jane nor Maura had discussed the meeting beforehand. Jane could sense Maura did not want to talk about it and she could also sense that there was something deeply troubling her about it. Sometimes Maura struggled with the big stuff. If she couldn't explain it with science or hard facts then she couldn't explain it at all. But Jane knew if she didn't want her to be a part of it she would not have been sitting beside her. All Jane could do was be here for her…protect her, comfort her and give her someone to lean on. Jane had wanted to talk to Paddy also. The involvement of the O'Rourke family in Carly Swade's murder and the whole circumstances surrounding it had her cop gut churning. Her absolute need to protect Maura was tangible and ran deep into her sub conscience but her normally acute perception and logical thought had been impeded by denial and fear.

Maura had no such impediment; but she did not want to discuss her actual reasons for this visit with Jane. She was fully aware of how protective Jane was of her and now, with the recent development of their relationship, Maura did not want to alarm her without cause. This meeting with her biological father could bring to light some things Jane would find difficult to hear but Maura wanted her there….she needed her there. They could hear them together.

Jane was starting to get very agitated and she was losing what little patience she had "_I thought he was going to be here 'shortly'_" Jane air quoted the word 'shortly' "_It's definitely been longer than that!" _Jane wriggled about on her chair "_These things are fucking ridiculous…..how can you just sit there like that? Is your ass not sore?"_

"_Pain is all in the mind Jane….still your mind….still your pain_"Maura said taking deep breathes with her eyes closed.

_"Are you actually serious?"_ Jane gawped at Maura "_Maybe if I could 'still my ass'…I could 'still my mind'_" Jane mocked "_you're actually telling me you can't feel it?"_

"_I can only feel one pain in my ass right now Jane_" Maura said "_And it's not the chair_" Maura had her eyes closed and was sitting still with her hands folded on her lap. Her only movement was her mouth and she had pursed it to keep from laughing at her own joke.

_"Ooooooh funny doctor now huh?"_ Jane said, stunned "_That was a good one Maur…I'll give you that_" She playfully pushed Maura's arm as she laughed. Maura looked at Jane and also laughed through her 'I'm really pleased with myself' smile.

_"Maybe you are rubbing off on me Jane"_

_"Yeah…well for that you get to rub my ass better"_

_"Look forward to it" _Maura winked at Jane and Jane blushed.

The two women had completely forgot why they were there. It happened often. They were so enthralled by each others company that anything passed their focus was just there.

And then the door opened with a clunk and a bang.

Both Jane and Maura adjusted themselves so the sat upright and had rid their faces of any earlier amusement. They were serious and professional in mere seconds.

** Let me know...I look forward to advice, critiques or reviews...or anything.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I was hoping to get this finished so I wouldn't get lost in the new season FF but hey ho!...t's turning into something bigger than I thought it would so….**

**I hope y'all over the pond enjoy the season 4 premier while I try and hunt it down somewhere so I can watch it.**

**These next few chapters may not be to everyone's taste. I am trying something a bit darker. Just a wee warning…**

Chapter 15

Patrick Doyle was lead into the room in chained shackles on both his wrists and ankles. His faced was bruised and one of his eyes was puffy and closed. He was walking with a pronounced limp and he was holding himself awkwardly, as if in pain.

Maura released an audible gasp as she looked up to see her biological father beaten and struggling to walk. Jane discreetly reached over to hold her hand but Maura flinched at Jane's touch and pulled away. She shook her head tightly so only Jane would notice. Jane understood. Maura reprimanded herself for her reaction. She did not want to show sympathy or sorrow or….anything…for the man but right now she was a contradiction to herself. She looked away but she could not undo what she saw or felt. Maura would not be emotional. She needed to be professional. She needed to be Dr Isles.

"_I am OK Maura and I am glad to see you_" She heard Patrick Doyle say softly, yet forced, as the guards pushed him towards the chairs.

That was all Maura needed to find some resolve to her inner conflict. She turned her head sharply and looked at Doyle.

"_For the remainder of this visit_ _you will address me as Dr Isles." _Maura said curtly.

Doyle nodded…..the guards laughed. One of them pushed Doyle down by the shoulders into the seat. He winced at the pressure.

"_Are those really necessary?"_ Maura asked harshly as she gestured over to the shackles.

"_Yes Ma'am….don't want this one getting above his station again…ain't that right Doyle?"_ The guard slapped him hard over the back of the head.

"_Hey…enough!_" Jane shouted at the guard as she almost stood up.

Despite the internal struggle with herself Maura was outraged at the guard's behaviour and attitude….morally….professionally….ethically…..and she didn't care to know how else. She pushed herself up for her seat with her hands on the table and leaned in to steady herself.

"_You_!" She raised her chin at the arrogant guard. Her voice was clear and strong….it belied how she was feeling inside "_Remove those damn chains at once"_

The guard just sneered at her.

Maura got out from behind the table and walked over to face the guard directly. She had no drama….only intent, and despite the obvious height and strength difference Maura looked the more formidable of the two.

Jane sat back silently…silently stunned.

"_You WILL remove those chains. And you will do so as to cause no further discomfort to this prisoner….As Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts it is well within my authority to order you do so…And that woman there" _ Maura pointed behind her without turning_ "Is a homicide detective with the Boston Police Department…So….you WILL do as I say…..Do you understand me young man?"_. Ice cold Dr Isles.

"_Yes…ma'am…s s s sorry I had no idea who….."_ He swallowed and tried to continue but Maura raised her voice over him.

_"As a witness to your abuse of this prisoner I will now be conducting a physical examination….here…in this room….and I demand that you….and your colleague…remove yourselves from it. Or I will be forced to contact your supervisor and have this matter taken further….I will ask again…Do you understand me?" _Maura voice was fortified with anger but it was steady and full.

The guard stirred and stuttered but could not form the words so she continued_. "Just nod once for yes" _Maura mocked him.

The guard gave a meek nod that turned into a slight bow as he retreated towards the door. The other guard followed without a word.

Maura sighed and raised her face to the ceiling and closed her eyes "_Remove the chains first" _Her voice calmer, flatter but still full of purpose.

The two guards whispered an apology as they moved quickly back to the prisoner and started to remove the shackles as Maura turned to walk back to her seat. Her eyes locked on Jane and she nearly stumbled at what she saw.

While Maura was holding court with her professionalism Jane had lost hers. She had watched Maura in awe, admiring her majestic colleague fighting the good fight and all…..but then that admiration had quickly turned to arousal; as she observed the vision of strength, power and authority dominate the room. Her hands trembled and the hollow of her stomach ached, absolutely ached with want. She could feel the flood of pure lust between her thighs and was almost light headed with need for this woman. She had to look away from her, compose herself, and find some solid ground again. Jane gripped each side of her chair and turned her focus to the men who were slowly but surely removing Doyle's shackles without trying to touch him. She sniggered at the sight and it brought back some semblance of decorum to Jane's mind. She closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing. Jane hadn't even noticed Maura had sat back down beside her until she felt her hand run lightly up her thigh and rest at the top. Jane froze. This woman was the devil.

_"Don't Maur…please don't_" Jane whispered as she lowered her head. She knew Maura must know she was turned on and she was mortified.

"_OK…If you gentlemen are quite finished you may leave now_" Maura gave Jane's thigh a little squeeze as she stood up and walked to the door to open it for the guards. She was giving Jane space and something to draw her focus back to reality. She was fast becoming familiar with Jane's tell tale signs that once would have passed her by. To Maura's eyes Jane had looked almost feral and she loved it. Jane was aroused by what she saw in her just now and that was information she would file for another time. What had began as almost bravado on Maura's part, a reaction to; or a distraction from, her own weakness had concluded with her feeling ten feet tall and it was Jane who was holding her up.

The guards left with speed and Maura closed the door behind them, and then took her seat once more. Detective Rizzoli was back in the room; with Dr Isles and hitman Patrick Doyle.

It was the hitman who was first to speak "_I am glad you came….Dr Isles_"

"_Why is that? Are you worried for my safety?"_ Maura replied bluntly

Jane turned to look at her but never spoke.

"_Something like that….are you OK?"_ Doyle leaned on the table towards her.

_"Yes I am fine….although I may not have been. Did you know there was an….attack…..on my morgue…when I should have been there…..was it directed at me?...should I be the one lying in hospital….or dead maybe….like my friends Susie and Dr Pike_"

"_I believe so_" Patrick lowered his head.

"_Whaaaaat?"_ Jane lowered her head also but only to look at Doyle.

"_Jane….please_" Maura reached out to take Jane's hand and lifted it under the table onto her own thigh where she held it tight.

"_I received a message…in here…yesterday…that implied your life may be in danger"_ Doyle looked up and continued "_I tried to warn you….several times….but this is what I got for my troubles" _He indicated towards his bruising.

"_That piosioning was meant for you then?"_ Jane said like she already knew as she looked at Maura then back to Doyle. _"You should have tried harder to reach us….what the fuck is going on Doyle?"_ Jane's voice was low and measured. She was holding back a torrent of rage. "_Why is Maura's life in danger and who the fuck is out to get her?"_

"_I did warn you this may happen Maura…when you visited me last…I….."_

Jane cut him off with her free hand and turned once again to Maura. "_You have been here before Maura? You have been visiting him….why?...how many times?…. you never told me_…" Some of the vigour had left Jane's voice and was replaced with hurt.

"_Can we discuss that later Jane please….I need to know…."_

"_Fine….carry on Doyle_" Jane removed her hand from Maura's grasp, Maura did not want to let go but had to without creating a fuss. Jane held her own hands, rubbing at her scars gently. Both their hands felt colder on their own.

_"I did tell you that there may be some repercussions for you….with my impending trial….some old and new enemies may use you…."_ He let his words hang in the air.

"_Your trial is not for months Patrick….what did this 'message' say exactly?"_ Maura asked

"_You make me suffer….I make you suffer_" Was all he replied.

"_Great….could be hundreds of people_" Maura said in a somewhat blasé manner flicking her hand in the air and shrugging.

"_I do not think I am what you think I am Maura_" Doyle lowered his head again.

"_You are a cold blooded killer who would slaughter anyone they were ordered too…Sound about right?"_ Maura asked

"_No…I killed because I had to…I removed bad people….and I would never hurt anyone who did not deserve it…and I would never kill a women or child_"

"_That's what Genghis Khan said_" Jane said huffily without thinking. Maura looked over at her curiously…Jane looked back with just the hint of a smile at the far edges of her mouth "_What?"_ Was all Jane could say.

"_I have had enough of this….do you have anymore information for me?"_ Maura stood up and looked down at Patrick.

"_Not as yet…I have some people working on that just now_" He replied

_"Fine….let me know when something comes up then…If I am not dead already_"

Jane stomach ached for a different reason now.

"_Keep her safe Jane….I want you to be safe Maura…You are still my daughter_"

"_Yes 'daddy'…thank you for bringing me into this world…and thank you for being the one who is going to be responsible for taking me out of it again….just when….."_ She could speak no more. Her throat closed up and she could feel all her former potency drain from her body. She had to get outside. The room was getting smaller and she was finding it difficult to breath.

Instinctively Jane got up and held her upper arm lightly "_Lets go Maura_"

Jane took charge of getting her and Maura out of the building. Maura was in a stupor and let Jane be her guide.

They finally reached the fresh air when Maura reeled out of Jane's grasp and began to vomit in the green, neatly pruned borders of the parking lot.

"_Maura_?" Jane moved to catch her as she collapsed gagging and sobbing, onto the ground.

**Please review…I appreciate every single one x**


	16. Chapter 16

**I managed to get to watch the premier of season 4 just a few hours after it aired Stateside! YAY! Although I knew who did it as soon as they came on screen (and everyone else I presume but that's not really why we watch is it?) …..It was awesome!**

**This story will be no reflection on what unravels in season 4 so that's makes it slightly AU I guess….not sure on the parameters for that! Plus Casey exists nowhere in my universe…no!…where! I'd rather have Jane dry humping Stanley in the Café than include that spoon!**

**Off we pop…bit dark….but it will get lighter next chapter and really naked!**

**(or at least I'm gonna give the naked a go…...never written a sex scene before…..)**

**Thank you!**

Chapter 16

Jane gently laid/rolled/slid Maura onto the bed and tucked herself in beside her. She pulled Maura's head onto her chest and held her tight. Maura had not complained about the state of the room or lectured Jane on how the stale stench of the two day old pizza on the nightstand would permeate her bed linen. Maura hadn't spoke since they left the prison visitors room. It was unsettling.

Jane had brought them to her apartment. It was closer to the prison and, in her mind, safer than Maura's house. The journey had been horrendous and Jane's shoulder was hurting a little from having to carry Maura to and from the car – she still did not regret parking so far from the prison doors. Maura's uncontrollable sobbing and shaking had subsided as they drove. Jane was holding her as close as she could while driving and making phone calls and trying to soothe her without losing it herself. While the violent sobs were gut wrenching to witness what followed had chilled Jane to the bone. Maura was catatonic. Her body limp and unresponsive, her eyes glazed and unfocused. Jane was helpless. She had contemplated taking her to hospital but she did not seem in any physical danger and wanted a second opinion before she allowed Maura's sometimes colleagues see her like this.

Jane had called Cavanagh to fill him in, the best she could, of what was going on. She asked him for unmarked patrols in her street and uniformed officers in her building. He complied immediately. Then she called the only people she thought could help. Frost, Korsak, Frankie and her mother.

Jane held Maura tighter on the bed. She rocked her, rubbed her and kissed her. No response. She whispered softly into her ear. She recited long forgotten poems from her childhood and songs and nursery rhymes and lullabies; anything that came to her mind. Each stumbled line filled with "_I love you Maura_"s. She said it a lot. Still no reaction.

Jane felt her phone vibrate in on her hip. It was a text message.

Frankie – At the door sis.

She removed herself slowly from under Maura. Jane thought she felt Maura trying to hold on to her…..maybe not.

"_I'll be back baby…I'll be right back_" Jane sang sweetly at Maura as she kissed her cheek.

Jane opened the door to find Frankie, her mother and Tommy holding TJ in his arms. Safety in numbers. As soon as Jane caught sight of them the tears that she had been hanging on to broke free and her knees gave way. She would have landed in a heap on the floor if it were not for her mother reaching to catch her. Angela held her up like only a mother could - with reassurance in her arms and comfort in her voice. Jane did not fight her mother's embrace. She welcomed it.

"_C'mere honey…sit down…I've got you_" Angela said as she guided Jane to the sofa. "_Sit…I've got you_" Angela was still holding her daughter as they sat. Jane's head fell to her mother's lap and she cried. Angela was deeply concerned. She had never seen Jane so distraught before and she had definitely never seen her so eager for comfort. She stroked up and down the length of Janes back "_Let it out honey…I'm here_" Angela's eyes were beginning to sting with tears and Frankie and Tommy could only watch as their brave, strong sister wept in their mother's arms.

Maura needs you. Keep her safe. Maura needs you. Jane's brain was trying to focus. She quickly sat up and furiously wiped at her face with both hands to clear her head.

"_Hey Ma….I'm sorry_" Jane croaked while trying to fix herself.

"_None of that….How is she doing? How is Maura?"_ Angela spoke as she smoothed under Jane's eyes with her thumbs.

_"I don't know Ma…She could have died….Someone is trying to kill her…She won't move…she won't talk…I can't lose her Ma…not now…not ever_" Jane was still stuttering through light sobs.

"_What exactly did Doyle say Jane?"_ Asked Frankie trying to get detective Rizzoli to talk.

Jane took a deep steadying breath and began to tell her family what she knew. About the piosioning, the visit, the message and Maura. Her voice was raw and her sentences punctuated with hitches and hiccups.

Maura

After Maura heard Doyle confirm her suspicions that the abrin was indeed meant for her. Her mind went into a free fall. She was meant to be dead. Suzie and Dr Pike were in hospital because of her. She didn't want to die. She didn't want to be taken from the new future she could now see. Panic gripped her whole body. She thought about Dr Pike. He was dying because of her. His life was nearly over because of her. Maura's scientific brain visualised the turmoil his body would be experiencing, every cell, every muscle, every organ, flashed through her mind and every symptom and stress with it. She felt sick. She could vaguely here Jane over her thoughts "_Get in the car Maura…Help me_" It was too far away to register.

Maura was aware Jane was there…and they were moving.…but she just couldn't feel her. Her senses were drowning in guilt and fear….because of Susie and because of Dr Pike. Because someone was trying to take her away from Jane. But most of all because of herself. She felt relief that she wasn't dead. She felt relief that she wasn't in hospital. With this Maura concluded that she must be glad that it was Dr Pike instead of her. And this was tormenting her. How could she be so cruel? How could she think like that? Is she a like her biological father after all?

She knew she was in Jane's bed. She knew Jane had been beside her and now was not. But Maura did not feel like she deserved Jane to be there. How could Jane love her if she knew? Her mind was white noise. Her mind was shame.

Maura was losing what little control of her reasoning and reality she had left. She could just lie here. Lost. She could disappear into her own mind and no one would find her. No one to kill her, no one to see what she had become, no one to love her.

Love. The only thing holding her back. Jane. The only things holding her tight and preventing Maura from completely drifting over the edge.

Drifting. Something was drifting. Something else was there. Maura could hear something. Crying. It was faint…but it was there. What was it? The white noise got quieter for a second. It was enough. Could she hear a baby crying? Yes…she could. And Jane…she could hear Jane.

"_Hey Maur….someone to see you…TJ wants to say hi…..say hi to auntie Maura TJ_" Jane cooed as she sat on the bed and held TJ towards Maura.

Maura wanted to say hi back. She really did. But was she too far gone?

**Hey…let me know…**


	17. Chapter 17

**Short update…This chapter is having to be longer than I thought so I've broke it down a bit.**

Chapter 17

Maura knew TJ was crying. She wanted nothing more than to take him in her arms and soothe him. Rock him and tell him everything was OK.

But everything wasn't OK.

Since her and Jane had made their confessions to each other, since Maura found out that the woman she loved with every ounce of her being actually loved her back and wanted to be with her, she had experienced true happiness for the first time in her life. Everything had looked different, looked better, everything had felt different, felt better, and everything had smelled different, smelled better. She knew that it was only psychological but she didn't care. There had been a complete shift in her mindset. She was aware of it. It had in fact been a gradual process, since meeting Jane, but the recent developments had caused Maura to view the world differently. She believed in it and believed that she could be a part of it. She believed that she could be happy; and that she deserved to be so.

But this belief had been cruelly snatched from her. She could no longer see the road in front of her. The future she had been imagining, the happiness she had been feeling; gone. All she could feel was guilt and dread and all she could see was darkness. She could no longer see their first home together. She could no longer see her and Jane taking that trip to Europe she dreamed of. She could no longer see Jane's face twist and frown at every piece as she walked her through the Louvre. And she could no longer see her family, her Jane, her life.

"_I think it's working Jane_" Maura heard a distant voice. Male. Could be Tommy. "_Talk to her_"

"_I don't know…you think?"_ That was Jane. She was closer. _"Hey Maura….you really shouldn't lie here with your fancy shmancy dress you know….you will smell like pizza….and not to mention all the creases" _Jane held TJ in one hand and stroked Maura's forehead with the other. "_TJ really needs his auntie Maura ….Maur….who else is gonna teach him to prance about with that pointless little swordy thing" _

Jane turned around to Tommy.

"_Could you give us a minute bro?"_ Jane asked.

"_Yeah…..sure….do you want me to take TJ?"_

"_Nah…..leave him with us_"

Tommy closed the door as her left leaving just Jane, Maura and TJ on the bed. Jane resumed her light stroking of Maura's forehead.

"_TJ does need you Maur…and my ma needs you, Frankie needs you, Tommy needs you…..they all need you…..and…..I need you. I need you Maura. You can't rescue me and then abandon me. You said that remember. Don't abandon me please sweetie….come back to me"_

She gently laid TJ down beside Maura. He was quiet. Maura could smell him.

"_See…..he cries less when you're around…you're amazing with him…..I watched you with him sometimes you know….made me love you more…..made me wish he was ours…..made me think of us…as a family_"

Silent tears were rolling down Jane's cheeks. Maura could see them. Jane picked up the movement in Maura's eyes

_"Hey baby…..you there? I love you Maura….please talk to me" _

Jane leaned in to lightly kiss Maura on the lips. Maura could taste her.

"_We will get the bastard Maura…...don't you worry about that….Oh…and Frankie says Pike….Dr Pike…..may be on the mend…That's good news right?"_

Jane smiled that Rizzoli smile Maura trusted with her life. She could feel it.

_"Don't leave me Maur…Please…..don't leave me…..don't leave my family…..be my family"_

Maura smiled back at Jane.

_"I'm not going anywhere Jane_"

**Short I know...but I just wanted her back!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for the reviews, follows etc. Much love.**

**The naked loving will be up right after this…..I know…I said that before….I'm sorry I am trying to write as fast as I can….but that pesky real life keeps getting in the way!**

Chapter 18

"_Maura!"_ Jane threw her arms in the air. She almost shrieked until she remembered TJ was there. "_You OK?"_

"_Yes Jane….I'm OK_" Maura replied "_Bit of a sore throat but other that that I'm fine_" She slowly got up into a sitting position, careful not to disturb the baby.

"_Do you want me to get a doctor?"_ Jane asked feeling Maura's forehead and neck. Not sure what else to do.

"_I am a doctor Jane….I'm fine….I promise_" Maura leaned in a placed a chaste kiss on Jane's lips. "_Lassie to the rescue again_" She whispered as their lips parted and foreheads met.

"_Huh?"_ Jane leaned back with her quizzical face. "_What did I do_?"

"_You brought me back Jane….your words…your love….you_" Maura pulled Jane back for another kiss. I was passionate and full of gratitude. "_Thank you_"

_"Um…you're welcome_" Jane smiled "_But Maur….where did I bring you back from? What happened? You were like catatonic or something. Scary shit_"

"_Its over now Jane. I was not catatonic exactly…I believe it was a brief psychological break induced by extreme stress"_ Maura stated bluntly "_I actually…"_ She paused in thought but continued "_Have had a similar event before_" She bowed her head.

"_What?...When?"_ Jane took Maura's hands in hers.

_"It was many years ago….I was young….It was nothing Jane"_

_"It's not nothing Maura…you can tell me_" Jane's voice had softened and she was looking at Maura through tear filled eyes.

"_OK…."_ Maura began but fell silent.

When she didn't continue Jane wrapped her arms around her _"You don't have to tell me….I just thought it would help_" She lovingly rubbed Maura's back.

_"No…I will tell you…I want to tell you…I was just thinking how to_" Maura replied.

They broke from the embrace and Jane smiled down at Maura. It was THAT smile and Maura knew she was safe.

"_Ok….I was very young…at boarding school. I was a little weird I guess and got teased for it….relentlessly. Everyday it was something else. Name calling at first…then they began to take my things….and eventually it got physical. I never told anyone…not my parents….not a teacher…no-one. I just bottled it up inside me."_ Maura's hands breezed through the air as if to shoo away the memory. She did not want to cry anymore.

_"Aww honey….why didn't you tell someone?"_ Jane rested her hands on Maura's thighs and squeezed.

Maura just held her index finger in the air and continued. "_The abuse escalated quickly and within weeks I was that girl that everyone punched as they passed. I still never told anyone…I was so relieved when the holidays came around… and I got to go home…..Then I get home and I haven't even unpacked when my Mother and Father call me into the study for a family meeting. Apparently this was the point I was old enough to find out I was adopted, that my Mother and Father were not my real parents. I remember very little after that. I retreated to the only place I felt safe….the only place I felt I belonged…In my head_" Maura had not realised she had closed her eyes until she opened them to see Jane struggling to hold back her tears "_It was quite similar to 'this' but my previous event lasted a little longer…a few weeks maybe…and it was only through medication and therapy that I recovered…..It was this time that I became more interested in the medical aspects of science_"

TJ began to cry at Maura's side.

"_Oh…..hey….little man_" Maura picked him up and cradled him in one arm "_Shhhhhh…..it's OK_" His cries turned to soft giggles and Maura fussed over him.

Jane could not believe what she had just heard. "_I love you Maura…I really do"_ Jane reached over her nephew to place a kiss on Maura's cheek. Just at that the bedroom door opened but no-one entered. Jane had jumped back on the bed and Maura could tell she was embarrassed at almost getting caught kissing her. A conversation for another time perhaps.

"_Hey Jane….Frost and Korsak are here_" Frankie whispered into the crack in the open door without entering.

_"It's OK Frankie….you can come in….Maura is…um….awake?"_ She shrugged over at Maura.

"_Oh hey there Maura…glad you could join us_" Frankie quipped as he entered the room.

"_Thank you Frankie_"

Angela came barrelling through the door almost knocking Frankie off his feet.

_"Maura….Maura….You are OK?..I was sooooo worried…don't you do that again…you hear me?"_ She hugged both her grandson and Maura.

"_I won't Angela….Thank you_" Maura managed to squeeze out.

Tommy, Frost and Korsak were not that far behind Angela through the door, only at a more reasonable pace.

"_Hey Doc_" Frost was beaming

"_Hey detective_" Maura beamed back

"_You had us all a little worried there doc_" Korsak said sweetly.

_"I am sorry detective…but thank you all…I am fine….any developments in my case?" _

_"Maura….no…you don't have to_" Jane shook her head at Maura.

"_Yes Jane I do…I need to….We will finish our discussion at a later date ok? I need to be here…..and now"_ Maura pleaded at Jane with here eyes. Jane could not argue with those eyes.

"_OK….I suppose_" Jane was chewing her finger nails "_Tell us what you got guys_"

_"OK….who wants tea?"_ Angela asked the room before she thought for a moment. She thought about what she had just saw in Jane's kitchen. She continued "_OK….Tommy, TJ and I are going out to get tea_"

"_Excellent_" Maura said clapping her hands a little. "_Now can we move to the living room….It's a little odd…me…on the bed…..and plus….this room is DISGUSTING_" She looked at the pizza, still on the nightstand..

"_Oi!...can we go back to you not talking….I like that better I think?_" Jane frowned over at Maura.

The eyed each other and smiled. Maura gave a small chuckle as everyone left the room.

The living room

Jane and Maura sat on the sofa as Frankie, Frost and Korsak each grabbed a chair from the table and brought them to sit around them.

"_This room isn't much better is it?"_ Frost said as he looked around.

"_If you are all quite finished…can we get on with this….potential killer on the loose and all_" Jane growled.

"_OK….OK_" Frost held up his hands.

"_Oh wait_" Maura looked over at Frankie "_What is Dr Pike's status?"_ She asked

_"Ah…I called the hospital earlier….as far as I could tell his condition has improved and they are more hopeful than before. They also said some other mumbo jumbo….I don't know…You maybe should call them yourself_" Frankie looked at her apologetically.

_"I will Frankie….Thank you though_" She nodded at Frankie. He nodded back "_OK…shall we?"_ She swept her hands around the room.

_"Yeah…well…we actually have got a lot of info over the past several hours."_ Frost opened his notepad "_Did some more digging and as it happens Carly Swade and Liam O'Rourke spent some time in rehab together…not your average rehab either. It was a high security mental hospital out of state. Both involuntary both placed there by their families. Sister and father respectively…Carly was 19…Liam was 17" _

Korsak took over "_I called Carly's sister again…she wasn't very cooperative but I got her talking_" He said proudly.

"_Yeah…coz you threatened to get her arrested….real smooth_" Frost chimed in.

"_Anywaaaaay…."_ Korsak glared at the younger detective and picked up his notes. "_Turns out…Crazy Carly was a big ol' chemistry whizz….all though school and she was supposed to go on to college…...BCU no less…but they had money problems. She started making her own pills and powders to pay for tuition….but I guess she was testing her own product….whatever it was…she got ill…...and went to the loony bin instead of college_"

_"Not really much of a whizz then" _Jane deadpanned "_Is that when she met Liam?"_ Jane asked

"_Yeah…"_ Frankie answered "_The O'Rourkes are not that forth coming with the help…but I asked around….did a little detecting…you know?_" Jane just smiled at her little bro "_Liam was sent there after his mother was killed…He proper flipped his noodle…He was found in the woods, covered in pigs blood and trying to bring his mommy back from the grave. The pig was also found…along with three chickens and a cat…slaughtered_" Frankie gave a little shiver.

"_Animal_" Korsak spat out and shook his head.

_"Wait…."_ Jane sat forward on the sofa "_I vaguely remember this….The O'Rourkes hushed it all up…no-one was ever charged with the mother's murder and they sent the kid away"_

_"Yeah…He has been in and out of various institutions since." _Korsak was flicking through his notes_ "Cambridge, One in Vermont…In. And. Out. Everytime sent back by his father. Doesn't want the hassle of his psycho son I guess. " _Korsak shrugged_ "Jane…..there was a rumour back then…I remember….that it was Paddy Doyle who killed his mother….It was never for sure and out of everything that is the only thing he has been known to speak out about….professing his innocence"_

_"Never kill women and children" Jane_ muttered to the room.

"_A killer is a killer_" Maura said brusquely….more to remind herself.

_"So Liam may think that Paddy killed his mom. When was his latest release?"_ Jane asked

Frost looked over his notes "_Two weeks ago….he was released after a three year incarceration in…..Ta Da!...another mental hospital in Maine_"

"_So….he gets out….comes home to find his grandfather, Tommy, has been killed….by none other than Paddy Doyle…the man who he thinks killed his mom_…_.and he flips again….this time he is out for revenge_" Jane speaks as she thinks.

"_Yeah….kinda looks like it_" Korsak said as he looks over at Maura "_We will get him Doc"_

"_No-one has seen of heard from Liam since yesterday….not that they are telling us anyway_" Frost piped up "_He can not be too hard to find though_" He also looked over at Maura

"_If he has the support of the O'Rourkes and their organization he could be anywhere….doing anything_" Maura replied to the detectives glances.

"_We don't think he has the support….My intel tells me that one of the O'Rourkes set a meet with Paddy in the prison through some unofficial channels. And now Paddy wants to see you Jane….and Special Agent Dean…as soon as possible_" Korsak looked from Jane to Maura and back to Jane again.

"_What?...Dean is here?"_ Jane also looked at Maura.

"_Yeah…He is part of the FBI taskforce concerned with all things Doyle…That includes our Maura here_" Korsak tried to be cheery.

Jane placed her hand on Maura's knee. Trying to convey all sorts of things to her. It will be OK…..I love you…It will be OK. Maura just shook her head lightly.

"_Well I really should go see Doyle…I better go…It's getting late…I will head in first and see if I have any messages or whatever_." Jane looked at Maura "_Will you be OK? I have police presence outside and in the building and also Frankie here will stay….That right Frankie_"

"_Sure thing Jane….I'll wait for some tea_" He smiled at Maura

"_Bit much on the security Jane?"_ Maura said curtly and looked directly into Jane's eyes.

"_Yeah…well I guess I panicked_" Jane replied staring back. Jane could see something was coming.

"_Well I guess you best be off then….Go get Agent….Deeeeean….and off you both pop" _Maura's voice was bitter and stood up quickly and walked to Jane's kitchen.

"_Guys….I'll meet you in the car_" Jane said to Frost and Korsak "_And Frankie…can you wait outside a sec please?" _

Frankie followed the detectives out without saying a word.

Jane walked over to Maura and embraced her. "_Little jealous there Maur?"_

"_No_" Was all Maura responded with.

"_I think you just might be...there is no need you know…you…Dr Maura Isles are all I think about…even now…..amidst all this"_ Jane pushed her against the counter and seized her mouth in hers.

Maura pushed back and Jane landed against the opposite counter. Jane's eyes were wide in shock but she felt the familiar flood between her legs "_Maur…_" Was all she could pant out before Maura's mouth covered hers, pressing her body hard up against Jane. Jane moaned into Maura's mouth…Maura moaned into Jane's. The kiss intensified. Maura reached in between their bodies and placed her hand on one of Jane's breasts….she could feel her erect nipple through her tank fabric…Maura brushed over it with her thumb….back and forth. Jane broke from the kiss….panting and moaning.

"_I have to go…."_ She whined into Maura's hair "_I will be back…later…for more of this….I need you Maura"_

"_I need you too Jane_" Maura smirked to herself. Dean has no chance.

**I promise it's naked time next chapter…..**


	19. Chapter 19

**111 followers…wow thanks!**

**Hope you enjoyed ep 2 last night…I haven't had the pleasure yet.**

**It gets naked towards the end of this….I don't know if my writing style lends itself to sexy times very well…considering it's taken me 19 bloody chapters to write under two days worth of Boston time!...and I'v****e never written sexy before!...so if it doesn't do anything for ya let me know and I'll scrap it and 'T' rate!**

**Thanks again x**

Chapter 19

Jane, Frost and Korsak entered the BPD building. It was late. It was quiet.

_"Will Dean still even be here_" Jane asked as she showed her credentials to the security officer. Everyone knew everyone but it was mandatory.

"_Yeah…should be. Him and a few other suits were going over the case when we left. He knows about Doyle wanting to see you both so I am assuming he'll be here_" Frost answered as they entered the elevator.

With a 'ding' the elevator doors opened at their floor and the three detectives moved to get out. Jane's mind had wandered to her encounter with Maura in her kitchen earlier and she walked out with her head down and her smile up.

"_Whoa there_" Agent Dean caught Jane by the upper arms before any major collision took place.

"_Waaaa…oh!….Agent Dean!_" Jane was startled and she jumped back out of his grip.

"_Easy there Jane…It's just me….need to watch how go though_" Dean said at Jane, smiling.

"_Sorry….things on my mind_" Jane shrugged as she rocked on her heels.

_"You always have Jane…you always have_" Dean turned to Korsak and Frost who were just standing watching the exchange "_Detectives_" Dean nodded at them.

"_Agent Dean_" They replied in chorus with nods of their own.

"_Anything we should know?"_ Jane asked as she started towards the bullpen leaving the men behind.

_"Nope…got ballistics back on the bullet found in Swade's head. No hits. No word on Liam or the gun as yet and still trying to figure out how he got a hold of the abrin."_ Dean was talking as he was trying to catch up with her "_you look good_" He added.

"_That's not something we really need to know is it_" She said awkwardly as she walked to her desk.

"_Guess not_" Dean shrugged.

"_FOR FUCK SAKE_" Jane shouted as she lifted up a stuffed collie pup off her desk "_When I find out what prick keeps leaving this shit I will rip his fucking balls off with my bare fucking hands_" She pitched the soft toy over the length of the bull pen and it hit the wall and fell to the floor as she collapsed into her chair "_Arrghh!"_ She dragged her hands through her hair, as much as she could…it was a bit wild.

"_What the hell is going on?"_ Dean enquired as he turned from Jane to the wall to detective Frost who had stopped at the door when Jane began her rant. Frost screwed his face up and shook his head tightly at Dean as he continued to his desk. He got the message.

"_Okaaaaay then_" Dean turned and walked to Korsak's desk. "_What did you're CI tell you about Doyle's meet?"_

Korsak shrugged "_Nothing…just that it happened_" He replied gruffly.

"_You ready to go talk to Doyle then_?" Dean turned to Jane.

"_Yup…better set it up then Mr FBI_" Jane nodded towards the telephone on her desk. She walked over to Frost's desk and left Dean to it.

"_Hey…could you double check with ballistics…and see if we can get anything on the murder weapon_" Jane said with a hushed voice.

"_Yeah sure_" Click. Click. Click. Frost began to open files as Jane turned towards Korsak's desk.

Jane caught the stuffed collie out the corner of her eye. She thought of Maura.

"_Could you get an update on Pike's condition….oh…and could you have tech and your doggy friends to sweep Maura's house…make sure there are no surprises_" Jane whispered to the older detective. He nodded.

She heard Dean hang up the phone. "_We ready then?"_ She asked him.

"_Fraid not Jane…Prison is on lockdown…so ins….no outs….some disturbance. Warden can not spare the men or the time to escort and secure us_" Dean sat on Jane's desk.

"_What the fuck?...did you explain the situ….Doyle…Maura_" Jane said louder and angrier than she was expecting.

"_Yes I did Jane_" Dean seemed shocked….or hurt. "_Warden said 'his prison…..his rules'….I can't over ride him when it's an issue of safety….The disturbance has nothing to do with Doyle…I did get that much"_

_"OK….Sorry….Shiiit!" _Jane kicked at nothing on the ground. "_If Doyle asked to see me…us….it must be hella important_" She mused.

"_Yeah…we should just head in first thing….take it from there_" Dean got up from resting on Jane's desk "_You wanna go eat?"_ He asked.

Oh yes she does!

"_Nah…I'll just head home…check the damage to my apartment_" Dean looked up. Worried "_Frankie, my Ma and Tommy are there_" Jane offered as an explanation with a weak smile.

"_Ah_" Dean replied "_So…first thing then?"_

"_Yeah…"_ Jane headed towards the bullpen exit.

_"Uh…Jane?"_ Korsak called to her.

Jane's body slumped and her arms swung limp in front of her as she stopped. "_What is it old man?_" She huffed.

"_You came here with us…how are you getting home?"_

"_Arrrrgh!"_ Jane's arms thrashed in the air.

"_I'll take you_" Jane moved to protest. "_I'll be right back…I just need to make a few calls_" Dean said as he left the bullpen. Hopeful.

Jane stomped back to her desk like a spoilt child. She was tired and frustrated. She flicked her phone off her hip and dialled.

"_Hey Ma….yeah…fine….I'll be home soon…everything OK?_'

Pause.

"_No…I don't want tea…"_

Pause.

"_Listen Ma…Ma….MA!"_

Pause. Jane held the phone away from her ear a little.

"_I wasn't yelling….YOU were….could you just put Maura on the phone please?" _Patience was not one of Jane's virtues.

Pause

"_Hey there….we can't get into the prison tonight…..so I'll be home soon…you good?"_ Jane's voice had softened.

Pause.

"_Um….Agent Dean….he offered to ride…..to take me…give me a lift home…."_ Jane was slightly flustered at her phrasing. She swore she could hear Maura smirk.

Pause.

"_Uh huh….See you soon then…Um…I….bye_" Jane hung up the phone and looked up at her two friends who were grinning at her.

"_What?"_ She asked.

The just shook their heads and carried on with their work.

"_You ready?"_ Agent Deans voice came from the doorway

"_Yeah_" Jane got up to follow Dean out. She paused. "_I'll catch up_" She shouted out the door.

Jane walked to the far end of the room and bent down to pick up the stuffed collie toy with an exaggerated sweep of her arm. She had to admit it was cute. She turned and headed to the door.

_"Shut up_" She said as she passed Frost and Korsak without looking at them and swaggered out the room. They sniggered behind her.

The ride home

Jane jumped into Dean's awaiting car clutching the soft toy.

"_Don't ask_" She said putting her belt on and putting the toy in one of the cup holders.

"_Where to then?"_ Dean asked instead.

"_Eh?...my apartment_" Jane replied sternly.

"_Sure I can't temp you with a late night burger_" Dean was pushing his luck.

_"Na…thanks…Just want to go home_" Jane spoke as her phone vibrated. It was a text.

Maura – Get here quick x

Jane's stomach leapt but she didn't panic as she saw the kiss at the end.

Jane – You OK x

Maura – NO x

Jane – What's up?

Maura – I need you x

Jane – I need you to baby x

Maura – I'm wet and waiting on you x

Jane blushed and peeked up at Dean. He was busy manoeuvring through a spell of late night traffic, which Jane was cursing. She really wanted to get home. The anticipation was building in her stomach and the pulse between her legs was distracting. She shifted in her seat and began to text back.

Jane – You are making me wet x

Maura – I do not like waiting Jane.

Jane – I won't be long x

Maura – I may start without you x

Jane – Please don't baby. Let me x

Maura – I will think of you if I do. I always think of you. I pretend that it is your hands on me. In me xxx

Jane threw her head back on the headrest and exhaled loudly. Forgetting where she was.

Dean whipped his head around to stare at Jane. "_You OK Rizzoli?"_ He asked curiously

"_Um….what…..yeah…um…Angry Birds_" She replied waving her cell phone at him.

_"Ah….gotcha….you sure we can't go somewhere….take your mind off those damn pigs a while_"

"_Eh?...oh right…no I'm tired. I just need to go to…..…bed_" She shifted in her seat again.

Dean faced the road once more.

Jane began to push buttons on her phone once again.

Jane – Please stop Maura. You are killing me here x

Maura – I need to be touched. I am touching myself now Jane. Wish it were you xxx

"_Fuuuuuuuuck_" Jane exclaimed loudly, squeezing her phone in her hand. Dean jumped.

"_Jees Jane…you might want to consider a pass on that game…at least until I stop driving_" Dean laughed nervously.

"_What?...oh yeah sorry_" All she could do was shrug. She gently laid her head back on the headrest and breathed deeply. Her heart was in her ears. Pictures of Maura and her adept fingers were in her head. The phone was sliding in her hand. Her palms were damp, as was her underwear. She rolled down the window a little and tried to think unpleasant thoughts to calm herself down – Dead bodies, detective Crowe, dodgy feet – She held her face up to the breeze - Maggots, Stanley, the café coffee….."_Wait a minute_" She thought to herself as she punched the buttons on her phone again.

Jane - Are you getting yourself off while my Ma is in the next room?

A few moments passed before she got a reply.

Maura - Oooops. You got me detective. I was just teasing. How is Agent Dean anyway? Love you xxx

Jane was pissed….but impressed.

Jane - I am going to kill you!

Maura - That's a bit insensitive since someone is trying to kill me Jane!

Jane's stomach dropped a little.

Jane - Shit! I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean it xxx

Maura - Heehee. You are too easy detective. See you soon x

Jane - OMFG. You bet your sweet ass you will see me soon!

Jane roughly clipped her phone onto her hip and side kicked the door frustration.

_"I mean it Jane….I don't think that game is for you….you should try yoga_" Dean said cheerily. Jane gave him a dirty glare and snorted. Dean faced the road again and spoke no more.

Home

Jane opened her front door and entered. After a few awkward moments and goodbyes Jane had left Dean as amicably as she could. She had inferred she was seeing someone. He had inferred he was happy for her. They would meet at the prison first thing in the morning.

"Hey guys" She threw into the room as she took off her badge and gun and placed them on the kitchen counter with the stuffed puppy. She thought she saw her Ma grin at it but ignored it. He gave her Ma a kiss on the cheek and moved to see TJ in his portable crib. She got agitated when she saw he was asleep. She really wanted the distraction while she tried to get rid of her dearest loved ones.

"_Don't you wake him Jane_" Tommy said indignantly

"_Yo…calm down little bro…I was just looking_…._where's Maura?" _ As she looked around the room she noticed that it was a damn sight tidier than when she left. The cleanest it's been in a long time in fact_. "Did you do this Ma?"_

_"No…actually it was Tommy and Maura….Me and Frankie here looked after TJ while they two got stuck in….Maura did your bedroom too"_

For some reason it was Jane's turn to be jealous. She did not like the idea of Maura and Tommy 'getting stuck in'.

"_You better not have been in my bedroom while I wasn't here, Domestic Daddy_" She pointed at Tommy while she scorned him. Not for the real reason but it was better than nothing.

"_You relax sis…..That was all Maura_" He winked at her.

"_Right….anyway you guys….time to go_" Jane swept both her arms towards the door.

"_Charming!"_ Angela spat.

"_C'mon Ma….I'm tired_"

"_So are we all Jane….no need to be rude_"

Jane just wanted them gone.

_"Ok…Ok...I'm sorry Ma…please….I want to go to….sleep while I can"_

_"Fine…fine…C'mon boys"_

_"Ma….you're staying at Tommy's tonight OK?"_

_"Why?"_

_"Just do it Ma…please….for me"_

_"OK….give me more time with my grandson anyway"_

Tommy rolled his eyes but did not argue. Frankie, Tommy and Angela carrying TJ left in a barrage of hugs and goodbyes.

The bedroom

Jane made sure all the all the windows and doors were locked. She picked up her gun and the collie toy and headed towards the bedroom door, discarding her jacket and shirt as she went. She was tingling all over. She turned the handle and let the door open without entering. She slowly fell against the doorframe and leaned on it with her hip as she caught sight of Maura lying atop her bed in the candlelight. She was gorgeous.

"_Hi_" Jane's voice was low and thick.

"_Hi there. Got home OK then_" Maura said shamelessly. She let a sensual smile spread across her face as she pushed herself up to lean on the bedhead.

"_Yeah….no thanks to you….you are the Devil…Do you know that?_" Jane tried to frown through the colossal smile that was on her face. She was unsuccessful.

She was on a slow strut towards the bed. She placed her gun and the collie on the pizza-less nightstand and leaned in over Maura, one hand flat beside the gun and the other reaching out to grab the bedhead to the side of Maura's hair. Maura tilted her chin up towards the woman she adored bearing down on her. Their faces were an inch apart; mouths open but neither of them closed the gap. Both women powering to hold back, to enjoy the sensation of the intimacy to come. Warm heavy breaths fill the space between them. They danced around each other's open mouths and followed each movement with lazy eyes. Maura raised her trembling hands and pushed her fingertips lightly up each side of Jane's face and into her hair. They stared hard. Seeing the reflection of their own deep desire before them. Each breath bringing a new wave of anticipation and longing comparable to nothing either had felt before.

Maura was the first to respond to the aching need for more contact. She drew Jane's mouth against her own with hair tangled hands. This was not their first kiss…or even their second; but nothing that had went before could have prepared them for this. It was this one kiss that began to unravel years of hidden hunger. A fire ripped right through them from the inside out, leaving each a quaking shell desperate to be filled.

Jane brought her hands to Maura's waist for support as she landed her knee to Maura's far side and lifted the other onto the bed to straddle Maura. It was clumsy but Jane needed to be closer. Their mouth's colliding, teeth grazing lips and tongues in a frenzy of passion.

Jane needed skin to skin contact. She sat back on Maura's legs and pushed her wild hair back from her face. She was panting hard. Maura whined breathlessly at the broken connection and came forward with her. Jane wrapped her arms around the small of Maura's back and pulled her into her body and leaned down. She used her nose to clear the path through Maura's tousled hair to reach her neck. She sucked hard on the soft hot skin just under Maura's ear. Maura moaned deep and keen and instinctively tugged on Jane's hair.

"_Harder Jane….please_" Maura begged.

Jane sucked down again….this time dragging skin between her teeth as she released. Maura let out a gasp and a squeal as her juices soaked her panties.

"_Maur?"_ Jane growled into Maura's ear. Jane too was wet. Amazingly wet; and she needed more.

"_Yeah_" Maura could barely talk.

Jane grabbed handfuls of Maura's dress and tugged at it "_Off_"

"_Zipper_"

Jane reached up Maura's back and yanked the zipper down harshly. No thoughts of the consequences entered Maura's mind. To hell with the dress. She just wanted it off. Maura wriggled and pulled her way out of the dress while Jane whipped her tank off over her head and then clawed at pants. Her hands were too shaky and she made the mistake of looking up. Jane's breath was forced out with a rasp like she had been punched in the gut. Maura had just thrown her bra to the floor and was flicking her hair over her shoulders. She was literally breath taking. Jane needed be all over this woman.

She pushed herself off the bed with her legs and ripped at her pants and pulled them off. Along with her bra and underwear. There was no slow striptease here. Maura slid off her panties and moved over to the other side of the bed. Resting on her elbow.

Both women drew their eyes up and over each part of the others body. Maura patted the bed beside her. Jane moaned and leaned in and lay on her side next to Maura.

Fingertips explored sides, necks, arms and thighs. Eyes explored breasts and mouths. The building anticipation that had been quelled by the frenzied shedding of clothing began to brew once more.

"_Are you nervous Jane?"_ Maura purred

Jane thought as much as she could "_Weirdly…No_" she replied

"_Me either_" Maura smiled Jane's favourite smile. "_No holding back OK?"_

Jane hooked her hand around Maura's back and pulled her towards her "_No holding back"_

Jane was caught by surprise when Maura pushed her on her back and straddled her hips. She brought her body down to Jane's and their breasts were pressed into one another's. Both women groaned and their hips bucked involuntarily putting pressure on their pulsing clits. Jane could feel Maura's wet lips slid on her abdomen. Their mouths smashed together and the moaning and bucking became one.

Maura suddenly sat up on Jane's hip. It was Jane's turn to whine "_Maur_"

Maura reached around the behind her and drew her middle finger up between Jane's slick lips and flicked at her clit as she withdrew. Jane cried out and her back arched off the bed. Maura brought her wet finger to her mouth and sucked it dry. Jane looked up at the sexiest fucking thing she had ever seen. She tried to talk but could only mouth the words "_The Devil_"

Maura chuckled as she lowered her hand to her own dripping pussy and dragged the same finger between her own lips. She threw her head back and squealed in delight. Jane was awestruck. She withdrew her finger and leaned into Jane. She held her finger to Jane's mouth and smiled down at her…devilishly. Jane lifted herself slightly and took the whole length of the digit in her mouth and sucked hard. Both women moaned.

Maura adjusted herself and brought her thigh to rest in between Jane's legs and pushed down with it onto Jane's centre. Jane bucked and moaned forcing her own thigh up into Maura's waiting pussy. The two women began to furiously ride each other's thighs while mouths and tongues smashed together. Jane felt her orgasm building with every thrust. Maura was nearly on the edge of orgasm.

Jane wanted to slow down…relish each moment…but her body wanted otherwise. Maura could see conflict in Jane's face.

"_No holding back Jane…..we have all night_" Maura whispered in to Jane's ear "_Cum with me honey_"

That was all the encouragement Jane needed. Her hands grabbed at Maura's ass and pulled her down hard and thrust up even harder. The two women were wild. Moaning and grunting as they pounded up and down on each other with slippery centres. Almost in unison their thighs began to contract around the others as the orgasm took hold. Jane screamed and Maura joined her. Both ladies hitting their high together. They held on to each other tight as they rode out the waves of intensity that coursed through them. Their sweat and cum mingling on their bodies.

Jane forced her head back into the pillow "_Oh my God_" She forced out as they still writhed against each other. Maura kissed up her neck and captured her mouth in hers. The kisses were tender and loving and continued until their bodies stopped.

"_That was….I have no words for what that was_" Jane was still breathless.

_"We still have all night Jane_" Maura began to kiss back down Jane's neck as she slid her body downwards.

**To be continued…..if you want me to?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for the reviews you lovely lot!...…you're genuinely helping out a newby here.**

**Hope you continue to like….Might not be to everyone's taste! It's a bit sickly to begin with….like sugar coated sugar lumps dipped in syrup sickly and but gets a little cheeky towards the end. **

**Let me know either way x**

**I got to watch ep 2 of Season 4…...The ending sucked tiny hairy balls!**

Chapter 20

Jane was still reeling from the intense orgasm she just had. It was the quickest but most powerful she had ever experienced. Her body was spent and a sensory overload was forcing her in on herself, her thoughts swirling. She could not feel the bed beneath her. Heavy limbs and a full heart suspended in light and air. Suspended by Maura, by Maura's touch, Maura's mouth. All Jane could feel was the cover of love above her suckling sweetly on her neck and tracing shapes on her side with fiery fingertips. Jane had been untied, unwound, and released into the air like a thousand white doves….and now they were hurtling to the ground in a torrent of emotion that Jane was in no condition to contain.

Maura was struggling to restrain herself after the rapid rise and relief of the most tactile of orgasm she had ever had. Maura's mind was her control centre, always overthinking, overacting and subsidising the physical, she never allowed herself to truly give in to her body; to feel with form and substance. But what she had just experienced was pure flesh and blood: she had became one with her primal self. And she was hungry for more. She had a taste for it, a taste for Jane; and she was ravenous. She licked and sucked harder on Jane's neck and squeezed and caressed her side. Maura could feel the need building all over again.

Maura felt Jane stir. She could feel her body lightly jerking beneath her. Then she heard the sobs.

_"Oh!"_ Maura softly exclaimed as she rose above Jane to kneel at her side.

_"It's….."_ Jane's hitched breathing trapped the words within her. She brought her hand up to cover her mouth but Maura instinctively caught it in both her own.

"_Jane….honey….what is it?"_ Maura asked as she gently rubbed the hand in hers.

Jane could not answer. She began to feel entirely exposed lying under Maura's gaze, crying. She pulled on Maura's hands and they held steady until Jane had pushed and slid herself upright and leaned back the bedhead. Maura could not help but watch Jane's ab muscles and breasts move as she did so. She licked her lips at the sight and inwardly groaned when Jane used her free hand to hug the displaced sheet into her body. Jane brought her knees up and leaned her head on them and wept. Maura let Jane's hand slide from her grip as Jane moved to embrace her own legs.

"_Jane….please….talk to me honey_" Maura laid her hand on Jane's back. Her voice strained with a hint of panic.

They were happy tears but Jane was overwhelmed and overcome by her thoughts and could not hold them in. Never in all her life had she believed that she could become so full, so sated, so entirely imbued by one person. She needed to let Maura know how completely and utterly ready she was to give herself to her….to give Maura her all. To surrender herself to be loved as only Maura could. It was a strangely empowering feeling. She breathed deeply to quell the tears and lifted her head to face the woman beside her. Maura's concern for Jane was visible on her face and evident in the tears that had began to grace her cheeks. Jane lowered her knees back to the bed and reached out to Maura. She gently wiped the tears from Maura's worried face and smiled at her. Her eyes committed to Maura's as she moved to also kneel and sit back on her heels, letting the sheet fall to the bed. She leaned her hands on Maura's bare thighs.

"_I'm sorry Maur…I never meant to scare you…see….they're good tears_" Jane said as she beamed a bit brighter and breathed out a small but genuine laugh. "_I love you…..so much….not just more than anyone or anything else but_" Jane searched Maura's eyes for the words "_but unlike anyone or anything else_….._this is really a new one on me Maur….I feel…I dunno how to explain it…...like I've been falling for years and you've just caught me…..and I need you not to let go" _Jane gave another husky little laugh with a shrug and smile.

Maura knew exactly what she meant. She lifted Jane's hands from her thighs and threaded her fingers through fingers and pulled Jane into her. Maura rose up on her knees and brought Jane with her. Both women kneeling up naked on the bed. Maura took Jane's hands and placed them on her sides and wrapped her own around Jane's neck.

"_I love you unlike any other too Jane_" Maura tiled her head up to look at the taller woman. "_Kiss me_"

Jane obliged, wrapping her arms fully around Maura and holding her tight. The kiss itself was tender, open mouthed but soft and adoring. Neither dominating nor taking; just loving. When they broke for air Jane lifted her head and kissed Maura's forehead. She brought Maura's arms down from around her neck and put her hand up through Maura's hair and guided her head to rest on her shoulder. They held each other for a while.

Jane was suddenly aware of Maura's hard nipples resting on the underside of her own breasts. She held Maura a little tighter. Jane heard Maura inhale sharply against her neck.

"_Now….where were we?"_ Jane said as she lowered one hand slowly down Maura's back to rest on her ass cheek. She felt Maura smile. She lowered the other and squeezed both ass cheeks. She heard Maura moan. Jane broke their embrace and motioned for Maura to lie down. Maura hesitated.

_"I feel like I should tell you something first Jane_" Maura said.

"_Um….OK….shoot_" Jane said, a little worried.

"_Remember when I went a little…when I had that ever so brief vacation in my head?"_ Maura waved her hand casually in the air.

"_Yeaaaaaaah_" Jane arched one eyebrow and peered down at Maura

"_That was because I love you unlike any other. I love you so much and I was afraid I was going to lose you. That's why…..you know_" Again she casually waved her hands in the air.

_"You won't lose me….You're stuck with me now_" Jane said as she smiled.

"_Yeah…I'm starting to think that….…Oh well!…"_ Maura giggled

"_Oi!"_ Jane laughed. She lightly swatted Maura on the arm and turned on all fours to crawl to the head of the bed "_So…..I get a bit teary coz I love you so much and loving me so much makes you go insane….I see who the most level headed one is in this relationship_"

_"Oi! to you too Jane_" Maura laughed as she swiped at the nearest bit of Jane to her. It was her ass and she slapped it far harder than she had intended.

Jane let out a yelp that ended in a low moan. The effect it had on both women was almost instant. Jane stopped mid crawl and let her head fall and had to breath deeply. She could still feel the sting of Maura's hand on her cheek…she could feel it all the way to her pussy….to her puckering nipples….to her throat, and she let out another low moan. Maura watched and listened. Feeling her stomach tighten at the thought of smacking Jane's tight ass again. She could feel her clit throb and her hunger began to rise again. She slid herself over so she was behind Jane's ass with her knees either side of Jane's legs.

"_Did you like that Jane?"_ Maura asked running her hand up and over her ass and up her back. Jane moaned but did not reply.

"_Answer the question Jane_" Maura reached her hand around and cupped one of Jane's breasts. Jane moaned and her ass backed into Maura's abdomen. Maura leaned over Jane's back and pressed her own breasts into the detective. Jane moaned again and arched into her.

"_Please tell me Jane…Did you like it when I spanked you_?" Maura whispered into Jane's back then began to lick and kiss it.

"_Yes_" Jane whispered back

"_Would you like me to do it again_?" Maura asked

"_Yes_"

"_Yes what Jane?"_ Maura asked as she pinched at Jane's nipple.

"_Aaaahhhhhh_" Jane's voice went from low to high to low in seconds "_Yes please_" It was a growl.

Maura straightened herself up again behind Jane's ass and brought her arm up and down onto Jane's cheek in one smooth motion. Jane's head flew up as she screamed and gulped for air. Again it stung through her soaking pussy and all the way to her throat "_Awwww fuck Maur_…" Jane panted as she let her head fall again.

"_Let's see how much you liked that Jane_" Maura began to run her hand up the inside of Jane's thigh. Jane instinctively began to spread her legs. Maura brought hers to the inside and sat back on her heels. Maura tucked her hand under Jane and cupped her mound then slowly brought her hand back through Jane's pussy. Jane's head flew back again and she screamed, again. Maura watched as Jane's hair fell audibly onto her curved back. Her fingers were drenched in Jane's juices.

"_You are soaking wet Jane_" Maura said to Jane in that honey and chocolate voice she had heard only once before.

"_I know Maur….It's you_" Jane just managed to say as her head fell again.

Maura licked her fingers clean. She knew exactly what she wanted to do. A taste was not enough….she wanted to eat Jane…she wanted to hear Jane scream as she sucked down on her pussy.

_"Jane….turn over for me honey_"

**Continue**?


End file.
